Et tout le monde le sait !
by The-Crazy-Angel
Summary: Vous avez le choix : Ed est forcé d’emménager avec sa famille dans une ville assez spéciale… OU : Comment Edward Elric va apprendre la dureté de la vie de citadin dans un univers où la tension est omniprésente. Et Envy dans tout ça ? Vous verrez bien...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Elle refuse toujours de me le donner pour noël. XD Je lui dois donc tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Et oui, je sais, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu... Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Mon ordi est mort, enfin son disque dur... Alors le temps que je le récupère en état d'écrire. Bon, vous aurez compris, j'essaye de justifier mon retard.

Je tiens tout de même à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre de ma dernière fic, qui, pour moi, n'avait pas si bien commencé. Et je tiens aussi à remercier poulpy pour son aide dans la relecture.

Mais finalement, le voici ! Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ! Si vous, vous ne l'avez pas attendu, moi en tout cas si. XD

Alors, pour ce qui est de l'histoire... Je vais tacher de vous éclairer sans trop en dire. Juste pour vous éviter des jours de recherches, la ville dont je parle n'existe pas, ni dans FMA, ni dans le monde réel. C'est juste un ville que j'ai dessiné (Schématisé serait plus juste) avec mon oncle. Enfin, ce qui est fou avec cette ville, c'est que quand on l'a crée, on a fait attention à respecter toutes les règles géologiques. Donc, théoriquement, elle pourrait très bien existé dans notre monde. (Qui sait, peut-être que je partirais un jour à sa recherche...)

Pour ce qui est des personnages apparaissant dans ce chapitre: ils sont tous de FMA.

Sinon, j'ai rien à ajouter. Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy it !

* * *

Ses paupières étaient fermées. Il n'essayait pas sincèrement de dormir, bien qu'il fût allongé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, les genoux légèrement repliés pour tenir dans toute sa longueur. Il souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille... La berline noire, fierté datant de la crise de la quarantaine de son père, fonçait sur l'autoroute. Le propriétaire de la belle parlait vaguement avec son petit frère, sans quitter la route des yeux. Une conversation plate et sans intérêt qui n'avait pour but que de mettre en évidence la nécessité de son geste. Le comédien avait envie de lui jeter ce sac, qui lui servait d'oreiller, à la figure, mais cet acte aurait mené à deux résultats forts peu agréable : D'abord, il aurait pris le risque d'avoir un accident. Et en plus, il devrait finir le voyage sans rien sur quoi reposer sa tête.

« Tu sais Al, si j'avais pu vous éviter cela, je l'aurais fait. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas. » Tenta d'expliquer le conducteur d'une voix calme mais vacillante.

« Je sais père... » Répondit le cadet embêté, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. « C'est juste que... C'est peut-être un peu trop de changements... »

L'ensommeillé grimaça face aux propos qu'il parvenait à entendre. Il avait rarement écouté des excuses aussi minables. Lassé d'auditionner les mêmes paroles heures après heures, il soupira et entrouvrit ses yeux en posant un regard torve sur son paternel.

« Tu aurais aussi bien pu refuser ce travail et garder l'ancien. » Répliqua sèchement le blondinet abattu. « On aurait pas été obligé de déménager. »

Ces yeux couleur or dont il avait hérité se posèrent sur lui, à travers le rétroviseur, d'un air triste quelques secondes, avant de se focaliser sur sa conduite. C'était fâcheux qu'il lui ressemblait autant.

« Voyons Ed ! Cette promotion est une opportunité unique. Qui sait combien d'années se seraient écoulés avant qu'elle ne se représente... »

« Oh oui, c'est génial. » Ironisa le garçon, feignant l'indifférent. « Surtout qu'avec l'argent de la prime t'as pu t'acheter une nouvelle voiture. »

« Grand frère, arrête ! » S'écria Al, alarmé par la situation. « Si maman était là, elle serait déjà entrain de pleurer à cause de votre attitude. »

Les deux blonds ne répondirent rien à la remarque, se soumettant à la volonté du second fils Elric. Car ils savaient qu'il avait raison... Ed en voulait beaucoup à son frère sur ce point. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui ait hérité des traits de leur mère ? Des cheveux châtain en passant par les yeux marron pour arriver au caractère doux et prévenant... S'il avait été une femme, il aurait été son portrait craché. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui, l'ainé, qui ait eu le droit aux attributs paternels ? D'accord, même s'il ne souhaitait pas lui ressembler en vieillissant, il avait dû être beau étant jeune. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux dorés qu'il portait en étaient la preuve ! Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était de se dire qu'il les lui devait. Et le point suprême qui faisait qu'il haïssait son père, en mettant de côté l'autorité parentale, les divergences d'opinion, son côté dragueur, le fait qu'il soit tête en l'air, le déménagement, la voiture et tout ça, c'était qu'il ne lui avait pas légué sa taille ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il pardonne à quelqu'un qui l'avait fait naître avec un tel complexe ? Ce n'était pas facile la vie quand on faisait 1 mètre 65, et encore... avec les chaussures... On l'accusait d'être impulsif ? C'était la faute de son père voilà tout.

« Ed... Al » Appela l'adulte, la gorge serrée. « Je suis désolé. Je suis parfaitement conscient de vous avoir séparé de vos amis et qu'il ne sera pas évident de vous en refaire d'aussi bon, mais... Il se peut que vous soyez surpris. »

Les prunelles si candides du plus petit lui jetèrent un cou d'œil suppliant. Face à cela, l'adolescent révolté ne trouva pas la force de protester quoi que ce soit. Il laissa son front prendre appui contre la vitre et fixa son attention sur le paysage qui défilait. Il devait rester encore une centaine de kilomètres à parcourir avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un coin où se refugier.

« Réveillez-moi lorsqu'on sera arrivé. » Se contenta-t-il de murmurer pour échapper à la réunion familiale.

Amestris était définitivement un pays bien grand... Le traverser leur prendrait cinq bonnes heures. Tout ça pour aller vivre sur la côte ! Resembool allait lui manquer. La campagne allait lui manquer. Le calme allait lui manquer. Et tous ses amis de Resembool évidemment. Même Winry, Pinako et leurs manies de vérifier la solidité de son crâne à coup de clef à molette allaient lui manquer.

Le compteur était proche de 490km lorsqu'il s'endormit pour de vrai.

Divers images lui passèrent sous les yeux sans qu'il ne sache si elles étaient réelles ou rêvées, la plupart se mélangeaient entre paysages, routes et personnages... Il entendait des cris, des rires, des beuglements incompréhensibles, des chansons interprétées par des ivrognes, de la musique, beaucoup de musique. La ville... Ils devaient avoir atteint la côte. Bientôt, il serait un citadin. S'il avait été d'humeur à plaisanter, il aurait surement fait une comparaison entre sa vie et celle de Timmy, la souris de campagne qui atterrissait accidentellement en ville dans les histoires de Beatrix Potter. Sauf que son arrivé n'avait rien d'accidentelle et qu'il n'avait aucun point commun avec la souris, AUCUN ! Pas même la t-----...

Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir où il allait se retrouver. Il savait que c'était plus ou moins une conurbation, qui regroupait des lieux plus ou moins fréquentable. Peu de ses amis avaient pu le renseigner. Il y avait bien ce professeur du lycée de Rush Valley qui y était déjà allé... Il lui avait dit que s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur cette ville, c'est qu'elle était découpée, selon les points cardinaux, en cinq zones : Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest et le Centre. Les étrangers l'appelaient la ville cruciforme.

La voiture s'arrêta et la voix de son frère se chargea de finir de le réveiller.

« Ed ! » Héla le châtain en sortant de la voiture. « On est arrivé. »

Le blond baragouina quelque chose dans une langue étonnante aux résonnances antiques qui se rapprochait fortement de l'argot. Il se redressa, passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, prit une grande inspiration et sortit. Ses pieds atterrirent sur les pavés qui, vu leurs emplacements, ne devait servir qu'au stationnement. Ses pupilles fatiguées partirent dans un bref examen des alentours. Au moins, ils avaient un jardin. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les étendues verdâtres de Resembool. Ils rassemblèrent le reste de leurs affaires et partirent vers la maison. S'il l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se dire que ce nouveau logis n'était pas si mal. En attendant, l'intérieur comme l'extérieur, paressaient impersonnels, fades et banals.

Il gravit l'escalier avec son paquetage sur le dos et laissa le tout tomber dans sa chambre. Il fut heureux de constater que ses meubles étaient déjà arrivés. Bien qu'il dut les changer plusieurs fois de places et les accessoiriser, avant de se sentir à peu près chez lui. Chose faîte, il agrippa ses draps et se dépêcha de faire le lit pour pouvoir si affaler. Il leva la main à ses cheveux et défit sa natte. S'il avait été courageux, il se serait hissé jusqu'à la douche et se serait débarrassé de toute cette crasse qu'il avait accumulé dans la journée. Cependant, son horloge indiquait déjà "23 :30" et il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. C'était pour cela qu'il jeta les divers vêtements qu'il portait sur une chaise, pour ne garder que son caleçon, et qu'il se faufila sous sa couette avec une expression de béatitude presque suppliciée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Al fut le premier levé. A raison, il voulait préparer un petit déjeuner grandiose pour leur premier jour ici. Histoire que son frère, appâté par l'odeur des crêpes, finisse par accepter de manger avec eux. Le blond était un ventre sur pattes ! Et la présence de leur père à table ne l'empêcherait pas de venir gouter les délices façon Alphonse Elric. Bien sûr, il en voulait également à leur paternel, mais il trouvait la réaction de son frère trop impulsive... Lui, ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était d'avoir quitté la maison dans laquelle ils avaient grandi. Pourtant, il arrivait à comprendre le choix de son père. En mettant le travail de côté, ça ne devait pas être facile de se réveiller seul dans un lit qu'on avait eu l'habitude de partager avec sa moitié.

Il laissa la pâte reposer et décida de sortir prendre l'air un moment. D'un doigté assidu, il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila dans un même mouvement. Sa paume se posa sur la poignée qu'il tira à lui en soupirant d'un air las, alors qu'il faisait quelques pas. Le contact de l'air frais sur son visage le rafraichissait agréablement. Ses yeux marron se levèrent et suivirent les quatre coins du jardin. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais s'étalait tout autour de la maison. L'herbe n'était guère plus haute qu'une phalange de son pouce. L'ancien propriétaire devait souvent la tailler. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune fleur, aucun buisson, aucun arbre. Juste un portail, ce rectangle de pavés, ces quelques mètres carrés d'herbe et le lierre qui longeait les palissades. Et quelles palissades... De vraies murailles ! Entièrement construites en briques, elles dressaient une bonne protection entre eux et le monde extérieur. En comparaison avec ce qu'il connaissait de Resembool, Al avait l'impression d'être en prison.

Et comme si quelqu'un, quelque part, avait deviné sa nostalgie, son téléphone portable sonna.

« Oui ? » Dit-il en décrochant rapidement au son de la sonnerie. « Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Al ? C'est moi, Winry ! » S'exclama leur amie en reconnaissant sa voix. « J'ai essayé d'appeler ton frère une centaine de fois ! Impossible de l'avoir ! »

« C'est normal, il dort encore. » Répondit immédiatement le châtain. « Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas réveillé, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Effectivement... » Réalisa la fille. « J'aurais du commencer par toi... Ca aurait été moins suicidaire... »

Le châtain se mit à glousser en imaginant la tête de son ainé au réveil. En plus avec l'humeur qu'il avait en ce moment, ça aurait été beau. D'un côté, il aurait aimé que Winry le réveille. Au moins, le natté aurait passé la semaine à se plaindre de la blonde et non du déménagement. Il en serait peut-être même allé à dire qu'il était heureux d'être parti pour ne pas avoir "cette bécasse" entre dans les jambes.

Winry Rockbell était leur voisine et amie d'enfance. Le trio avait passé leur jeune âge à gambader joyeusement dans la cambrousse de Resembool, la blonde leur criant dessus et eux semant la zizanie partout. Ils étaient allés dans l'école primaire du village, puis avaient pris le train pour faire leur collège à East City. Une fois le collège fini, Winry était partie suivre des études de mécanique à Rush Valley, tandis qu'eux étaient allés faire leur lycée à Dublith... Ils n'oublieraient jamais Izumi Curtis, leur professeur tyrannique, experte du lancer de craie et de livre, qui assommait au moindre signe d'inattention.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, le week end suivant, les frères Elric firent la connaissance de Paninya. Une camarade de classe de leur voisine qu'elle avait invité à dormir. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle, qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Monsieur Dominique, son tuteur, qui était la seule de leur connaissance à avoir déjà mis les pieds dans cette ville. Paninya était trop petite à l'époque, elle ne s'en souvenait pas...

« Tu sais... » Commença la blonde, une fois les formalités passées. « J'ai parlé à Meisson. Il a demandé à Izumi pour vous. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? » S'intéressa soudainement le cadet Elric.

« Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. » Répondit-t-elle en riant. « Mais elle en a suffisamment entendu parler pour t'en faire une carte et son histoire en trente secondes. »

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« En gros, la partie sud de la ville est une superbe région lacustre. C'est le coin touristique par excellence, il y a même une plage sur la côte ! A la lisière de la forêt, l'Est. C'est le beau quartier résidentiel. Surement l'endroit le plus tranquille de la ville. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse, sauf qu'elle n'était pas concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait, mais sur sa pédicure. « Le Nord se trouve au pied de la montagne. Les maisons bidonvilles sont construites sur sa pente. Il y a également une plage, mais dans le genre malfamée. Beaucoup de dealers la rejoignent par le pont qui relie le Nord au Centre. Pour l'Ouest, je sais juste qu'il y a un port assez riche. »

« Et nous, on est dans le quartier Centre, c'est ça ? » Demanda le châtain, légèrement inquiet.

« Ouai, c'est ça. C'est le centre d'affaire de la ville, donc c'est pas un quartier trop problématique. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe... » Finit la mécanicienne en refermant son pot de verni rouge carmin. « Comme c'est le carrefour entre les autres quartiers, c'est plutôt vivant le soir. Mais j'en sais pas plus... Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave. » Ricana le garçon. « Ca va déjà bien me prendre une heure pour expliquer tout ça à Ed. »

* * *

Le dénatté écoutait son frère d'une oreille distraite, alors que son regard était fixé sur sa crêpe beurre sucre. Peu lui importait que cette ville fasse plutôt dans le style mouvementé. Au moins, il s'ennuierait moins ainsi… Car le problème ne se trouvait pas dans ce qu'était cette ville. Mais dans ce qu'elle n'était pas. Son père aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle autre ville, du moment qu'elle ne fût pas Resembool, il l'aurait détesté. Resembool… Ce village qui l'attirait autant qu'il le blessait.

A y réfléchir, depuis l'incident, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que durant ces dernières années. S'éloigner de chez lui la semaine lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Surtout qu'il pouvait rentrer le week end, lorsque la maison lui manquait. Il avait dû avoir l'air de le vivre convenablement. C'était peut-être pour ça que le vieux n'avait pas longtemps hésité à partir… Mais c'était différent là ! Car il ne pourrait pas revenir. Cette simple constatation lui faisait grincer les dents et tordait son estomac dans un sentiment de culpabilité. Parce que abandonner leur foyer revenait à l'abandonner elle. Et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour ça.

Après avoir fait le trie dans les informations utiles à retenir sur son nouveau foyer, il quitta la table en s'excusant. D'un pas pressé, il regagna sa chambre et embarqua un tas de fringues dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla convenablement. Il hésita un moment sur ses vêtements, se demandant lesquels ferraient le moins tâche en ville. Puis, il abandonna, considérant ce détail comme secondaire. De toute façon, il verrait bien, tôt ou tard, comment s'habillaient les ados d'ici. Et si leur goût était pourri, tan pis! Il ne changerait pas de garde robe pour porter des tenues à la Rambo et un bob Ricard ! Ensuite, il entreprit de rassembler ses cheveux en une natte un peu lâche comme il avait l'habitude de les faire.

C'est ce moment, que choisit Al pour le rejoindre.

« Tu sors ? » S'étonna-t-il en voyait l'ainé Elric déjà près et ce malgré l'heure bien matinale.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il avec les yeux pleins de malice, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire un mauvais coup. « J'ai envie de faire un petit tour d'observation. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non, c'est bon…Il aura surement besoin de toi… » Répliqua le blond en désignant leur père d'un signe de tête.

Il était assis à table, entrain de lire le journal. Il devait visiblement beaucoup s'ennuyer étant donné qu'il ne commencerait pas le travail avant le lundi. Et il n'était encore que samedi… Mais ce n'était surement pas Ed qui se dévouerait pour lui tenir compagnie.

Le tout juste natté enfila sa veste et sortit en faisant un vague geste presque civilisé pour dire en revoir à son paternel.

Il soupira… Les rues des grandes villes se ressemblaient toutes. Heureusement qu'il était assez doué niveau orientation. Il ne se serait vraiment pas vu appeler son père pour qu'il vienne le récupérer car il s'était perdu. Il arriva, sans trop de problèmes à rejoindre le centre ville.

Il était encore bien trop tôt, les places pouvaient être qualifiées de désertes par rapport à ce à quoi elles devaient ressembler au soir. Toutefois, il finit par réussir à trouver un café ouvert. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il passa sous l'enseigne du Devil's Nest. Les morceaux de discussion qui lui parvenait s'arrêtèrent lorsque la cloche annonçant son arrivée retentit. Le barman, un homme avec des lunettes de soleil, habillé d'un marcel moulant et d'un manteau à moumoute, leva la tête vers lui. Il y avait également un mec avec les cheveux dressés en arrière, qui portait une espèce de kimono. Un autre, dans le genre baraqué avec des cheveux blancs. Et une femme, blonde avec des cheveux très courts, portant un tatouage qui remontait jusqu'à sa joue. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait polytechnique pour se rendre compte qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'important. Cependant, les protagonistes semblaient plus étonnés que gênés de le voir ici… C'était si étonnant que ça de voir quelqu'un prendre un café à cette heure là?

« Un café liégeois, s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au comptoir.

L'adulte sourit à l'entente du mot "liégeois". La plupart des habitants devaient avoir l'habitude de prendre le leur bien corsé ou alcoolisé. Les plus jeunes, voulant quelque chose de plus doux, le prenaient surement avec du lait… Mais Ed détestait le lait. Alors, il prenait le sien avec de la crème glacée. Il ne boirait jamais de lait, peut importe qu'il est l'air d'un gamin avec sa crème glacée.

On lui apporta sa commande qu'il commença à siroter nerveusement, gêné d'être le nouveau centre d'attraction des quatre autres êtres organiques présents.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois ici. » Fit remarquer l'homme du bar. « T'es de quel quartier ? »

Ed délibéra un moment sur sa réponse. Il ne savait pas s'il était prudent de répondre, mais il valait mieux ne pas passer pour le môme suspicieux dès son premier jour en ville.

« Le Centre… »

Il avait juste à répondre le plus vaguement possible. Un jeu d'enfant!

« C'est bizarre… Ta tête me dit rien pourtant… » Cogita-t-il en se frottant le menton.

« C'est normal. » Répliqua le blond. « Je viens juste d'emménager dans ce quartier. »

Le brun hocha la tête comme s'il venait de résoudre un grand mystère. Puis, il sourit et reprit.

« Je me disais bien qu'avec un teint pareil tu devais venir du Sud de la Rose des Vents ! » Ricana-t-il avidement.

Le natté chassa un brin d'incompréhension de son visage. Il n'avait pas saisi tout ce que l'homme racontait, mais s'il avait bien compris, l'autre croyait qu'il était déjà de la ville avant. Alors, il n'ajouta rien. S'il ne confirmait pas il ne mentait pas, et qu'il démente ou non qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Il préférait ne pas prendre le moindre risque face à un inconnu.

« Le Sud est beau n'est ce pas ? » Dit la femme.

Il tiqua. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était une région lacustre… Ca suffirait.

« Oui. » Répliqua-t-il après réflexions. « Il y a plein de lacs. C'est génial en été. »

Ils semblèrent se satisfaire de cette remarque et reprirent leur discussion, le laissant enfin souffler. Mais Ed devina que leur conversation était tout autre que celle qu'ils avaient avant sa venue… Il finit son café, s'essuya la bouche et sortit de son portefeuille un billet qu'il posa à côté de sa tasse vide. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré sa monnaie, il prit congé poliment et sortit précipitamment. Ils le regardèrent partirent avec un sourire purement marketing.

Le bambin disparu, la blonde se tourna vers le barman.

« Qu'est ce que t'en pense Greed ? »

« Il ne connait pas la Rose des Vents. » Répliqua-t-il amusé. « Qu'est ce que t'en tires comme conclusion toi, Martel ? »

Elle sourit.

« Et vous, Dolchatte et Roa ? »

« La même conclusion, je pense. » Souffla l'homme au katana.

Une fois que le plus grand eut approuvé, Greed se retourna vers la porte par laquelle le natté était sorti.

« On devrait peut-être les en informer ? » Fit remarquer la femme.

Le sourire du barman se fana aussitôt, il hésita un instant avant de soupirer en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

« Non… Il n'y a pas dossier à aller à la base. » Décida-t-il finalement. « Ce n'est pas car c'est un étranger qu'il est forcément dangereux. »

Les autres échangèrent un regard, visiblement en contradiction avec la décision de leur patron.

« Au pire, étant donné que je n'aie pas de chance, Envy va surement venir prendre son petit déj' ici… » Rappela-t-il pour arrêter ses subordonnées. « On lui racontera, il va certainement mener sa petite enquête. Et s'il juge qu'il faut prévenir les autres, il le fera. »

* * *

Ses doigts manucurés d'un noir étincelant tournèrent une page du dossier calmement. Ses prunelles mauves parcoururent les lignes avec attention. Elle gribouilla deux, trois mots sur le papier, ajoutant des annotations à côté des textes. Et continua ainsi jusqu'à être arrivé à bout des documents. Chose faîte, elle se leva et partit jusqu'au buffet d'où elle sortit une bouteille de vin d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. Elle revint à son fauteuil et s'y avachit, un verre rempli à la main. Elle but une gorgée, puis rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond quelques minutes. Le froid du cristal contre sa main lui faisait un bien fou. Son attention redescendit sur le dossier qu'elle venait de terminer, le sondant du regard, comme s'il risquait de s'échapper en courant. Puis, elle se redressa, finit son verre et le reposa sur la table avant de partir vers le téléphone. Elle prit le combiné contre sa paume et composa distraitement un numéro avant de l'amenait à son oreille, attendant une réponse.

« Sloth ? » Interrogea-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix de la femme. « C'est Lust. J'en aie fini avec le dossier. Tu peux prévenir Bradley que je lui amène tout de suite ? »

« Pas de problème... » Répliqua l'autre d'une voix fatiguée. « Je transmettrais. »

Les mots passés, elle raccrocha et sortit. Ses talons claquèrent au contact des petites marches. Elle enfila son trench écossai noir et blanc, par dessus sa robe noir. Une main habituée glissa dans son sac et attrapa ses clés de voiture. En quelques minutes, elle était arrivée à l'immeuble. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à atterrir dans le bureau de Sloth et le traversa pour atteindre la porte en bois d'ébène. Elle frappa trois coups et rentra immédiatement.

« Tu n'as pas été longue. » Dit le sexagénaire sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

« Vous ne me payez pas pour ma mesquinerie débordante. » Répliqua la brune. « Lorsque je dis que j'arrive, c'est que j'arrive. »

Il sourit, mais ne répondit rien, la laissant s'approcher et déposer le dossier.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il concentré sur son travail.

« Je pense qu'il se fout bien de notre gueule. » Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Le borgne la regarda, tout d'un coup intéressé.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Les informations qu'il nous a donné sont soit erronées soit incomplètes. » Expliqua la femme posément. « Enfin, en gros, il n'y a rien d'utilisable dans ce qu'il nous a donné. Il cherchait visiblement à nous faire tourner en rond. »

« C'était nous sous-estimer. » Acheva le vieil homme en reportant son intérêt sur sa propre paperasse.

Il signa et compléta quelques documents, alors que Lust restait silencieuse, attendant la suite qu'elle devinait déjà.

« Puisque ce traitre est dans votre zone, vous avez carte blanche en ce qui le concerne. » Finit l'homme d'affaire. « Voilà qui devrait réjouir Envy... »

Elle acquiesça avant de prendre congé et de rentrer chez elle. 25 minutes plus tard, elle y était. Mais qu'elle fut sa surprise, lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, elle trouva une silhouette fort reconnaissable avachie sur son divan.

« Envy ? »

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Il devait surement avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à lui raconter... Il se redressa. Il portait un jean brut noir retenu par une ceinture noir en cuir certainement, et un long manteau près du corps couleur pinchard dont la fermeture avait été relevé jusqu'à laisser entrevoir quelques centimètres de chair au niveau de la limite pantalon/ventre. Elle aurait été prête à parier qu'il était torse nu en dessous. Il s'approcha d'elle. Le pendentif à son cou dansait, au rythme de ses pas. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la chaine arrêta de tanguer et la rose des vents qui y pendait retomba contre son sternum. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets verdâtres s'immobilisèrent également, lui caressant les reins. Ses pupilles de la même couleur que les siennes pétillaient de malice. Il était beau, mais paraissait continuellement taré.

« Je reviens du Devil's Nest. » Susurra-t-il comme si c'était extraordinaire. « Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris. »

« Puisque je ne peux le deviner, raconte le tout de suite, qu'on ne gaspille pas plus de temps. » Répliqua-t-elle, faignant l'indifférence, tandis qu'elle retirait son manteau et l'accrochait.

Il ricana un moment. Un rire irritant aux sonorités à la fois caverneuses et sèches, un peu comme un raclement de gorge qui se répèterait indéfiniment. Mais, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un des nombreux rires qu'elle avait déjà pu entendre. Son rire changeait comme son expression faciale. Et avec le temps elle avait appris à tous les différencier. C'est pourquoi elle savait que celui là ne faisait pas parti des plus rassurants.

« Très bien… Il semblerait que des étrangers viennent d'emménager en ville. » Répliqua-t-il une fois calmé. « Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent… »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, avant de contourner le garçon et regagner la table. Elle se servit un demi-verre de vin et en proposa à son invité qui acquiesça. Une fois qu'elle lui eut refourgué le verre entre les mains, elle alla s'assoir pour boire tranquillement. C'était sans compter la présence d'Envy, qui n'en avait pas fini de parler.

« T'étais où ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Je suis allée ramener le dossier à Bradley. » Expliqua-t-elle sereinement, avant d'ajouter devant la question muette qui brillait dans les yeux face à elle. « Il nous donne carte blanche. Tu veux t'en occuper ? »

* * *

_**NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week, my beloved...**_

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Elle refuse toujours de me le donner pour noël. XD Je lui dois donc tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Je tiens à remercier poulpy, Ever-reve, cassouuu, Agathalove, Malicia-Rerthi, Matsuyama, Asuka Tanku, môaaa, Seccotine pour les reviews sur le chapitre 1. Et je tiens aussi à re-remercier poulpy pour son aide dans la relecture.

Internet n'a pas vraiment été de mon côté pour ce chapitre… Pas de connexion… Pas de connexion… 30 secondes de connexion… Comment je suis censée me débrouiller ? Heureusement ça s'est arrangé au final.

Bon, c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ^_^.

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Ed soupira. Maintenant que midi approchait, les rues commençaient à se bonder. Les commerçants démarraient tous leur journée, et en parfait accord avec leur ouverture toute la jeunesse était sortie, s'accumulant aux salariés qui prenaient leur pause. Cet attroupement rivalisait avec le tramway en sonorité. C'était à peine s'il entendait les bruits de pas d'Al derrière lui. Le châtain l'avait rejoint un peu plus tôt dans la matinée pour qu'ils aillent acheter de quoi déjeuner. Pour cela, il était évidemment venu avec la carte de crédit de papa… Mais si Ed appréciait d'avoir cet outil de pouvoir à disposition, il appréciait beaucoup moins de devoir l'utiliser pour rendre service à son paternel. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas faire ses courses lui-même celui–là ? C'était lui qui s'ennuyait non ?

Les frères Elric finirent par dénicher le supermarché, ou plutôt hypermarché… Et c'est après un énième soupir que le blond se décida à rentrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ? » Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix joviale.

Il hocha les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? » Renchérit l'autre.

Même geste.

Le sourire d'Al s'assombrit. Faire passer la mauvaise humeur de son ainé s'avérait difficile, mais s'il fallait attendre qu'il se calme tout seul, ils pourraient en avoir pour longtemps… Il détourna le regard et partit en direction des surgelés. Il n'avait pas la tête à cuisiner et confier la tâche à un autre membre de la famille aurait été suicidaire.

« Une pizza ça te va ? » Proposa le cadet en étudiant la composition de son choix.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il pivota vers son frère. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir attendu. Il fouillait furtivement de ses prunelles dorées le moindre recoin des alentours. Son visage, à cet instant, quasi impassible laisser entrevoir un instinct méfiant épatant. Cette expression réveilla la curiosité du châtain qui passa sa main plusieurs fois devant le visage de son homologue jusqu'à ce qu'il cligne des yeux, lui rappelant sa présence.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Murmura Al d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Non, c'est rien. » Répondit le natté un peu nerveusement. « J'ai juste… L'impression qu'on nous observe. »

Les pupilles marron se dilatèrent de stupeur. Il lança des coups d'œil à droite à gauche, comme s'il avait l'espoir de surprendre quelqu'un. Mais dans un tel amas d'individus, c'était impossible.

« Oublie. Ca doit être mon imagination. » Insista-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Mais lui-même n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette pression sur ses épaules, de ce point entre ses omoplates, de cette respiration trop saccadée, de cette boule dans son estomac, des ces idées insensées. Cette impression le tiraillait tant qu'il n'avait pas senti la douleur lorsque ses dents avaient meurtri sa joue pour tenter de le détourner.

* * *

A quelques dizaines de mètre d'eux, assis dans un des cafés de la grande surface, deux silhouettes les surveillaient depuis leur entrée. Une grande brune, dont le trench noir laissait entrevoir les pans d'une longue robe de la même couleur, dégustait silencieusement un café. Ses talons s'agitant au bout de ses jambes croisées était le seul mouvement apparent dans sa conduite. Ses paupières entrouvertes guettaient la petite famille en biais. A ses côtés, un jeune homme dont les cheveux de jais caressaient les reins, sirotait un chocolat viennois. Son regard améthyste était rivé droit sur le duo, ses pupilles étirées par une concentration passagère. Légèrement plus habillé qu'il ne l'avait été chez la brune, il avait enfilé une veste en cuir mais ne l'avait pas fermé.

« Le fait qu'ils prennent le risque d'avaler une pizza surgelée venant du fabriquant le plus taré de la ville nous permet-il de les classer dans la catégorie "suicidaire" et de rentrer chez nous ? » Demanda Envy à la fois amusé et sérieux. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de les regarder se destiner à une indigestion alimentaire ! Faut que je me prépare pour ce soir ! »

« Moi qui pensait que cette petite mission te plairait… » Susurra la femme d'une voix suave. « Après tout, il est plutôt ton style, le petit. »

Le brun se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond, l'examinant plus attentivement. Toutefois, de là où il était, il n'arrivait pas à bien discerner ses traits, et il n'avait pas la patience de s'attarder plus longtemps à la tâche.

« Je ne pourrais te répondre. » Sortit le garçon avec un sourire taquin. « Je ne suis pas apte de jugement quand je suis sobre. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la table d'un pas rapide. Les passants le connaissaient, pourtant personne ne posa la moindre question ou peut-être était-ce justement pour ça que nul n'ouvrit la bouche. Il remonta la rue et s'engouffra dans le premier tram qu'il trouva. Grace à ses yeux revolvers, il se débarrassa immédiatement de la petite bande de gamins qui avait osé poser leurs fesses sur sa place préférée. L'incident réglé, il laissa sa tête se reposer contre le dossier du siège et monta ses pieds sur celui d'en face. Un rayon de soleil agressant lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir apporter une quelconque coiffe. Il agrippa quelques mèches de cheveux et en recouvrit ses iris. Ca suffirait pour la durée du voyage.

Arrivé à destination, il grimaça en se rendant compte d'où ses pas l'avaient mené. Résolu, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, sortit ses clés de sa poche et en tourna une dans la serrure. La porte céda. Comme à son habitude, il prit les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre directement. Sa veste vola sur une chaise et le fin manteau également. Torse nu, il chemina jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente et se rafraîchit le visage au lavabo.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette lui apparut dans le miroir. Il fixa le reflet un moment, le reconnaissant en silence. Ces cheveux corbeau coupés en carré. Ces yeux qui ne savaient être animés que par la manipulation. Ce sourire satisfait.

« Bonjour mère. » Marmonna-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Son sourire s'étira davantage.

« Où as-tu passé la nuit hier soir ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton posé, parfaitement calculé.

« Dehors. » Dit-il simplement avant d'ajouter. « Et j'y retourne ce soir. »

« Et quand reviendras-tu ? »

« Plus tard. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit, le laissant seul. Ses relations avec sa génitrice avaient toujours été ainsi. Enfin… Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux et qu'elle était devenue une alcoolique du travail. Ce qui précédait, il l'avait complètement oublié. Et dorénavant, le seul contact humain qu'il existait entre lui et sa famille, était ces quelques banalités échangés aux heures de repas… Quand il y était présent.

Il enfila une chemise noire ainsi qu'une cravate de couleur identique à l'exception des rayures blanches. Pour l'instant, il avait du boulot. Une mise en scène l'attendait.

* * *

Au même instant, deux blondinets aux mains chargées de courses, remontaient la rue centrale dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'arrêt du tramway avant que les sacs plastiques ne cèdent. Au moins, les sacs imposants leur permettaient de se frayer un chemin plus facilement dans la foule. Effectivement, les passants, ayant peur de se faire assommer par une boîte de conserve, laissaient une distance de sécurité plus que raisonnable lorsqu'ils les doublaient.

Ed profita de leur périple pour repérer quelques endroits sympas où il pourrait se cacher et passer le temps, loin du foyer familial.

« Regarde Ed ! » S'écria soudain le châtain en désignant un grand bâtiment du doigt. « C'est notre nouveau lycée ! »

Les pupilles dorées se posèrent sur l'établissement comme les yeux d'un expert se posent sur une scène de crime. La première déception qui le prit instantanément fut le manque de simplicité de son futur bahut. L'édifice avait été travaillé comme une sculpture antique. D'immenses fenêtres rappelant l'architecture gothique laissaient entrevoir des grandes salles aux sols en résine. Le reste de la construction devait plutôt tenir de l'ère victorienne, s'il se souvenait bien de ses cours de 5e. Ce qui était certain, c'était que l'architecte qui l'avait dessiné devait en avoir tiré une sacrée somme… A moins qu'il soit mort avant son achèvement.

« C'est trop tape à l'œil… » Se contenta de répondre le natté d'un air détaché.

« Tu dis ça car tu te fais pas encore à cette ville ! » Répliqua le cadet sûr de lui. « Avoue que le résultat est plutôt réussi. »

Mais il ne dit rien. Il préférait de loin le lycée de Dublith, quand bien même il était impossible de faire une dissertation sur son histoire.

Il voulut partir, cependant, Al insista pour aller jeter un coup d'œil de plus près. Le blond se laissa entrainer par delà le portail. Ils atteignirent un péristyle assez important pour faire office de cour, qu'ils traversèrent. Le plus jeune, charmé, promenait son regard un peu partout, faisant des commentaires divers et variés sur ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Et c'est au plus grand malheur de l'ainé, qu'il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Il regretta alors de ne pas être un grand frère irresponsable qui pouvait abandonner son petit frère sans remords dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux, et le suivit. A entendre son cadet se fasciner autant pour l'architecture, il se reteint de lui conseiller d'en faire son métier.

L'un trop pris dans sa contemplation, l'autre occupé à compter les secondes, ils mirent un moment à remarquer la présence d'un vieil homme à la calvitie avancée.

« Je peux vous aider peut-être ? »

« Euh… En fait… » Bredouilla Al, pris au dépourvu, d'une voix gênée. « On était juste entrain de visiter notre nouveau lycée… On va partir si ça gêne… »

« Oh ! Vous êtes les deux élèves transférés. » Réalisa-t-il d'un coup. « Suivez moi. »

Ed agrippa le bras de son frère qui semblait hésitant, et essaya de le convaincre de partir. De déception en déception pour lui, Al choisit de succéder l'homme dans sa marche. Le blond soupira et grommela un long moment, mais il les rattrapa tout de même.

« Appelez moi Grumman. » Dit l'homme d'aspect sympathique en les faisant rentrer dans le bureau de direction. « Je serais votre directeur ici. »

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises devant lui et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Après un moment de réflexion passé à les examiner, il sortit deux dossiers d'un tiroir et les posa sur le bureau.

« Edward et Alphonse Elric. » Cita-t-il en les ouvrant.

Ses yeux clairs, cachés par une paire de lunettes se levèrent vers eux, perplexes.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi notre ville ? »

« On a offert un poste à notre père ici. » Expliqua le cadet un peu surpris.

L'homme parut étonné.

« Et qui lui a donné ce poste ? »

Al ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais son frère lui coupa la parole avant que le moindre son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres.

« Ca semble bien vous déranger que des étrangers comme nous débarque dans votre ville. » Fit-il remarquer d'une voix aigre.

« Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange moi. » Répondit-il sereinement comme si de rien n'était. « Disons que c'est plutôt surprenant. »

Il se leva et partit jusqu'à la machine à café qu'il démarra. Le liquide foncé coula lentement dans la tasse.

« Voyez-vous, généralement, ils préfèrent embaucher des personnes qui connaissent déjà la ville. » Expliqua-t-il sans détacher son attention de sa boisson. « Moins de risques, moins de problèmes. »

« Et pourquoi y auraient-ils des problèmes ? » Renchérit le natté l'air irrité.

Tasse en main, il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, en commençant à siroter le liquide chaud.

« Ce n'est pas contre vous. » Dit-il une fois assis. « Je ne veux pas vous faire peur… Mais dans cette ville, il y a des moments où il vaut mieux se faire tout petit. »

Il leur tandis les documents à compléter. Les deux frères les remplirent aussitôt. A la différence qu'Ed s'empressa de finir les siens le plus rapidement possible, et se redressa illico.

« Bon puisque de toute évidence, on gêne. On va pas s'attarder plus longtemps ! » S'exclama-t-il en reculant jusqu'à la porte. « Tu viens Al ?! »

Sur ces mots, il pivota et s'élança brusquement droit vers la porte. C'était sans compter que celle-ci s'ouvrit au même instant. Le choc fut inévitable. Le blond heurta le nouveau venu de plein fouet, s'en trouvant déséquilibré, il tomba en avant, plaquant au passage l'individu au sol. La première chose qui lui apparu fut une importante masse de cheveux noir volant en l'air dans le mouvement avant de s'éparpiller un peu partout autour de la tête de son possesseur. Il poussa une petite plainte lorsque ses genoux touchèrent la résine, qui n'était pas comparable au hoquet de douleur qu'il entendit. L'élancement passé, il vit l'autre lever un bras et masser son crâne douloureux.

« Je suis désolé ! » S'écria alors le natté en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ses mots semblèrent ramener le garçon à la réalité, puisqu'il ouvrit immédiatement ses paupières, lui lançant un regard patibulaire. Toutefois, il ne le remarqua même pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les prunelles améthyste. C'était comme si elles étaient aimantées.

La figure de l'inconnu s'écarquilla de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que l'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un iota malgré le regard assassin qu'il venait de lui offrir. Puis, un sourie étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut celui à qui il avait à faire.

« T'es lourd. » Sortit-il en laissant apparaître un air amusé proche de la plus folle espièglerie.

Le petit se mit à rougir fortement en réalisant la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il était à cheval sur le bassin de son interlocuteur, ses jambes de par et d'autre du corps, et la seule partie de leur anatomie à ne pas être collé était leur tronc… Et encore, c'était car Ed avait ses mains plaquées sur les épaules du plus grand. De toute évidence, il l'empêchait de se relever.

« Je suis désolé ! » Répéta-t-il en se relevant, plus cramoisie qu'une merguez.

Il recula précipitamment, libérant le brun qui se redressa en s'étirant félinement.

« Envy ! » Jubila le vieil homme. « Que me vaut cette honneur ? »

« Il y a deux, trois choses dont il faut qu'on parle… » Informa le jeunot en dévisageant les deux frères.

« Bien sûr ! » Reconnut l'ancêtre en comprenant où l'autre voulait en venir. « Vous voulez bien nous laisser ? » Dit-il à l'intention des Elric.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Viens Ed. » Justifia le châtain en agrippant son ainé déboussolé.

* * *

Le jet d'eau froid s'écrasa sur son visage lourdement. Il passa sa main couverte de mousse dans ses cheveux et se frotta le crâne vivement. Rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses pensées en place. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Il n'était pas allé là-bas. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Il n'avait pas cru, l'espace d'un instant, l'avoir vu. Toutefois… Ses genoux lui faisaient encore un peu mal. Son rythme cardiaque n'était pas encore revenu à la normal. Ses maux de tête ne faisaient qu'empirer. Et il avait encore cette image gravée parfaitement dans son esprit. Ces cheveux. Ces yeux. Cette voix. Il s'en souvenait.

Il sortit de la douche, empoigna une serviette, l'enroula autour de sa taille et commença à mettre ses cheveux en ordre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher ? Cette impression qui l'avait submergé à cet instant. Un souvenir qu'il avait vainement essayer de faire disparaître. Perte de temps ? Manque de force, de volonté ?

Il rassembla les mèches en une natte habituelle, enfila un boxer, un pantalon, avant de se retourner vers la glace. Son reflet lui apparut aussitôt. Sadiquement, les prunelles dorées semblaient se moquer de son trouble. Elles lui disaient qu'au fond de lui, il savait bien que son comportement était ridicule. Il était rentré dans ce lycée. Il avait rencontré ce garçon. Ça, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Mais, une fois de plus, il s'était fait des films.

Ce n'était pas ce regard. Ce n'était pas le même tintement dans la voix. Ce n'était pas son éclat. C'était différent. Ça, il l'avait rêvé.

Il agrippa une chemise noire et la passa, sans toutefois la fermer. Une main tremblante se leva et alla caresser du bout des doigts la base de son cou, remontant toujours plus loin. À tâtons, il chercha ces quelques centimètres de peau qui le blessait autant. Où était la marque déjà ?

La porte claqua. Il s'empressa de boutonner sa chemise, puis fit face au nouveau venu.

« Al ? » S'étonna le garçon. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le châtain examina son frère minutieusement.

« Tu sors ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant les nouveaux vêtements que portait l'ainé Elric.

« Oui. » Marmonna Ed en ajustant sa tenue une dernière fois. « J'ai envie de me changer les idées un peu. »

« Il commence à faire nuit… Fais attention. » Précisa le cadet, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le convaincre.

« T'en fais pas pour moi. »

Son œuvre achevée, il sourit à son frère et quitta la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et prit son manteau.

« Fais attention. » Répéta son frère dans son dos.

C'était les mêmes mots que précédemment, mais Ed sentit qu'il ne les avait pas prononcé pour la même raison. Sa tête pivota vers le plus jeune, lui lançant un regard perplexe.

« Tu sais où je veux en venir… » Sourit celui-ci faiblement. « Tout à l'heure… On peut pas dire que t'étais dans ton état normal… »

« Je vais bien. » Acheva le natté avant de claquer la porte et de partir là où ses jambes voudraient bien le porter, le plus loin possible de cette maison.

Pourquoi l'assaillaient-ils tous ainsi alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier.

* * *

Envy détailla la panoplie d'objets qu'il avait sorti. Après mures réflexions, il en rangea la plupart et masqua les autres sous sa veste. L'excitation commençait à le rendre fou. Cette adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines devenait insupportable. Il devait laisser tout ça s'échapper, pour sa santé mentale. Sinon, il ne lui resterait pas une once de raison.

Et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il partit mettre son plan à exécution.

Il parcourut les rues surpeuplées de la ville avec l'aisance d'un GPS intégré, arrivant en quelques minutes dans le centre du Centre. Son regard se promena sur la place et il se mit à briller de satisfaction en remarquant le monde présent à cette heure. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus dans cette ville. Il y avait tellement de monde que c'était chose aisé de troubler la police dans leurs affaires. Quoiqu'elle savait très bien d'où venait la source des problèmes, mais elle n'interviendrait probablement jamais tant qu'ils restaient un minimum discret. Après tout, ils étaient également à l'origine du pseudo calme. S'ils disparaissaient la ville redeviendrait le bordel qu'elle était. C'était sans doute pour ça que la police n'intervenait pas.

Ses prunelles analysèrent la situation, se demandant combien de temps s'écoulerait encore avant que son invité ne se décide à se montrer. Il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Et l'anticipation le faisait souffrir. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur l'enseigne du Devil's Nest et son sourire s'élargit. Puisqu'il avait visiblement du temps à perdre, autant aller faire chier ce très cher Greed.

« Devine qui est là ! » S'écria Envy en faisant sèchement claquer la porte du bar.

« Vu la gueule efféminée, le caractère et la laideur extrême, Maléfique est ma réponse ! » Se moqua l'homme aux lunettes de soleil.

« Laideur extrême ? » S'offusqua le garçon en arrivant agilement au bar. « Serais-tu borgne ou même aveugle pour ne pas voir ma beauté fulgurante ? »

L'homme aux reflets verts parlait si fort depuis son entrée que toute l'attention de la salle leur était accordée. Le barman hésita un moment sur l'attitude à adopter. Il aurait pu se la fermer et laisser l'autre tranquille, mais à ses yeux, perdre face à Envy revenait à la castration.

« Au contraire, ma vue est excellente. » Répliqua-t-il. « Et elle ne m'a jamais trompée. Cette fois non plus. »

« Pourtant, pour arriver à sauter Sloth faut vraiment être aveugle. » Cracha le plus petit des deux. « Ou peut-être que ton cerveau a été monté à l'envers ! Cela expliquerait ton manque flagrant de goût. »

En disant ces mots, il fit glisser ses yeux le long du corps de l'adulte en grimaçant face à ses vêtements.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ton style vestimentaire ?! » Commença à s'énerver le patron. « Qui ne porte que des vêtements moulants ? Si ça, c'est pas un manque cruel de goût ! »

« C'est sûr que si c'était toi qui portait mes vêtements ça ferait horriblement grassouillet… Faut avoir un corps svelte à mettre en valeur. » Souffla-t-il en suivant les lignes de son corps du bout des doigts.

La voisine d'Envy, une femme aux cheveux châtain et portant des lunettes d'écolière, se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses yeux suivaient le parcourt.

« Tu parles de corps svelte, mais ce que je vois c'est un squelette qui ne tient debout que grâce à la baguette magique d'Harry Potter. »

Les yeux améthyste devinrent meurtriers et Greed sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Le coup partit immédiatement et vint s'écraser brutalement sur la joue du plus grand qui l'empoigna immédiatement. Il tira un coup et Envy fut forcé de se lever dans le mouvement. Mais loin de s'en trouver déstabiliser il agrippa son adversaire au cou.

« Mets toi ça en tête, salle tronche. » Siffla-t-il froidement contre le visage du serveur. « Je suis magnifique. »

Puis, il relâcha sa prise et l'autre fit de même. À peine libéré, il se tourna vers sa voisine et lui demanda.

« Pas vrai que je suis magnifique ? »

La fille ne sachant que dire se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver mêler à cette bagarre et préférait se faire discrète.

« Tu vois, c'est inévitable ! » Sourit le garçon en se retournant vers le barman.

Fatigué, mais victorieux, il quitta sa place et défila fièrement jusqu'à sa sortie.

Greed soupira en le regardant partir.

« Ce mec ne pourrait pas survivre une minute hors de sa bulle… »

* * *

Assis au comptoir d'un bar chic appelé "Le Flacon". Il dessina à l'aide de sa touillette des cercles dans son verre à moitié vide/plein. Son regard était perdu dans la contemplation du dégradé de couleur que contenait le récipient. La longue tige sortit de sa baignade et deux doigts taquins vinrent saisir la fraise qui reposait sur le bord du verre. Après avoir trempé un moment dans le liquide, l'exquise se glissa entre les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon pour venir mourir dans sa bouche. Puis, il fit monter le verre à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée. Ed poussa un soupir de bien être.

« Et bah dit donc ! Moi qui t'avais classé dans la catégorie "retardé social"… Je vais devoir revoir mon jugement. »

Le blond sursauta au son de cette voix qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Il pivota la tête vers l'homme qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

« On se connaît ? »

« Assez pour que tu m'ais sauté dessus à la seconde même de notre rencontre. » Répliqua le brun en rigolant.

« Je sais ça ! » S'offusqua le petit. » Mais on se connaît pas assez pour que tu puisse me traiter de retardé social ! »

Il sourit en le dévisageant. L'ainé Elric n'aimait pas cette audace, elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Je disais ça par rapport à ton attitude de vierge rougissante. » S'expliqua-t-il avec le même air espiègle. « Quoique… Commander un Natalia, ça en dit également long sur ton caractère… »

« Ah bon ! » Feint de s'extasier le jeune homme. « Et qu'est ce que ça t'apprend. »

Son sourire se fit plus doux. Il baissa les yeux sur le verre, et en l'indiquant du doigt, il commença son récit.

« Natalia n'est pas un nom piquant, ce qui veut dire que pour le choisir il faut soit être un connaisseur, soit être un habitué à ce cocktail. Comme t'as pas la tête d'un poivrot, je pense que t'es plutôt du genre à t'en faire un petit verre chez toi le dimanche. »

La surprise qui avait gagné Ed au début du récit du brun disparut de son visage, laissant place à une perplexité profonde et à une pointe de gêne.

« Le Natalia est préparé directement dans le verre, ce qui veut dire que t'es du genre "pressé". Ensuite, la couleur du mélange rappelle l'aspect du jus de fruit. Cependant, il faut compter par personne 2cl de vodka, 2cl de liqueur d'oranges pour 1cl de sirop de grenadine et le jus d'un demi pamplemousse. J'en conclus que t'a besoin de sensations, mais que t'as pas encore trouvé l'audace de t'éloigner de l'image rassurante du jus de fruit. »

Il reprit son souffle et releva les pupilles vers son ami, signe que son analyse de la boisson était finie. Il conclue.

« En gros, t'es qu'un petit poltron ! »

« JE SUIS PAS UN "PETIT" POLTRON !!!!! »

Ce fut au tour d'Envy de sursauter alors que le blondinet le fusillait du regard, fumant de rage. Toutefois, on pouvait lui faire confiance pour ça, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver quelque chose de drôle dans la scène. Il se mit à éclater de rire.

« Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! » Arriva-t-il à articuler entre quelques pouffées. « Un B-52, s'vous plaît ! »

Le serveur ne traina pas avant de déposer le verre devant le grand brun. Le brun l'attrapa immédiatement et l'avala cul sec avant de reposer le verre en aspirant les vapeurs des dernières gouttes.

« Et ta philosophie, elle dit quoi sur ton choix ? » Lâcha le natté toujours autant vexé.

« Ça ! » Dit-il en levant le verre vide dont quelques vapeurs s'échappaient encore. « C'est un mythe ! »

Il reposa le verre, l'air ravi.

« Le seul point commun, entre toi et moi qu'on puisse tirer de nos boissons, c'est qu'on est tout les deux du genre "pressé"… »

Soudain, il se leva et recula de quelques pas.

« Je te laisse potasser là-dessus. Moi, faut que j'aille bosser ! » Lui glissa-t-il dans le dos. « Et merci pour le verre. »

Aux derniers mots, le natté se retourna, offusqué, vers l'autre qui partait déjà, fier de lui. Il voulut lui gueuler dessus et le sonner de payer lui-même sa commande, mais la voix de cette homme dont il n'avait entendu le nom qu'une fois, retentit de nouveau.

« La prochaine fois, tu commanderas un vrai cocktail et j'accepterais de payer. »

A peine la déclaration était arrivée aux oreilles du blond qu'il disparut. Ed baissa la tête vers son verre, et le finit. Il lui sembla moins bon tout d'un coup. C'était idiot… Les paroles de cet "Envy" n'avaient pas la moindre valeur.

Le natté resta un moment à réfléchir aux évènements qui s'étaient enchainer depuis son arrivé en ville jusqu'à la dernière phrase du brun. Et une fois arrivé à elle, il eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le comptoir lorsqu'il réalisa que ces mots sonnaient comme un rendez-vous.

Sa montre indiquait 0:45 et il était assis dans un bar, ne cessant jamais de maudire le même nom : Envy.

* * *

« Vous voilà enfin ! » Se réjouit le scientifique en voyant Envy arriver. « Je suis si heureux de vous voir. »

« Je dois avouer que moi aussi… » Sourit le brun, dissimulant difficilement la lueur sadique de ses yeux. « Mais allons plutôt à l'intérieur. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la petite boutique qu'il savait déserté depuis trois semaines, l'ancien proprio avait préféré s'enfuir à causes de ses dettes, et invita le vieil homme à rentrer.

« Après vous, Magwar. »

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans le magasin en parlant de certaines expériences qu'il avait réalisé récemment, tandis qu'Envy fermait la porte. Chose faîte, ce dernier tourna vers l'autre être organique de la pièce qui parlait toujours. Sa main glissa sous sa veste et rencontra le manche froid de l'objet qu'il empoigna.

* * *

**_NDLA :_** I also show you a sweet story next week, my beloved...

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Elle ne me l'a visiblement pas donné pour noël... XD Je lui dois donc tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Je tiens à remercier Asuka Tanku, Matsuyama, Sham'less, cassouuu, Agathalove, Kyusee Heiky, Seccotine, Thecrasy, Isahiah, freyandchris pour les reviews sur le chapitre 2. Et je tiens aussi à remercier poulpy pour son aide dans la relecture.

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ! (Non je ne suis pas en retard ! Lorsque je l'ai écrit c'était encore l'époque… Nostalgique est ma vie…) Qu'un lingot d'or apparaisse miraculeusement sous votre oreiller, avec inscrit dessus l'adresse d'Ed et Vyvy MRD

Bon, c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ^_^.

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

« Ed ! Dépêche toi ! »

Al reprit son souffle devenu frénétique suite à cette démonstration de puissance vocale. Son regard sonda l'étage quelques instants, cherchant à distinguer un mouvement qui aurait indiqué la réussite de sa démarche. A défaut de lui faire signe, il entendit son frère soupirer.

L'ainé Elric, adossé paresseusement au lavabo, surveillait son reflet dans le miroir d'un air énigmatique. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés face à un problème visiblement privilégié. A tel point qu'il s'était laissé plonger dans sa réflexion, sans accorder la moindre attention à l'heure qui défilait sous son nez. Pourtant l'horloge murale clignotait à chaque seconde qui passait, semblant le rappeler à la vie réel. Mais lui, il restait figé ainsi, à examiner sa reproduction, cherchant à savoir s'il pourrait la faire disparaître. Cette trace qui marquait sa peau, quasi invisible à l'œil nu, évidente au touché. La fierté de son chirurgien.

Toutefois, la voix de son frère avait retentit, le sortant de sa contemplation, et maintenant il se faisait honte. Il enfila précipitamment sa chemise et mit sa veste. Ca faisait des mois qu'il ne lui avait pas attaché la moindre importance. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il croyait l'avoir oublié. Mais cet homme était apparu, sorti de nul part, débarqué sur sa route, et ça avait été l'impact.

Mécaniquement, ses doigts montèrent à son col et le rajustèrent jusqu'à ce que toute la base de son cou soit couverte. Réalisant soudain son geste, un sanglot muet s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se gifla mentalement.

Il se détourna, quitta la pièce et descendit les escaliers lourdement.

« Je suis là… » Marmonna-t-il en se trainant jusqu'à la table.

Al le fixait légèrement inquiet, tandis que son père savourait son café. Il devait se réjouir d'être enfin lundi. Il allait pouvoir travailler.

Ed s'assit et attrapa sa petite cuillère ainsi qu'un yaourt. Il sentait le regard de son cadet sur lui lorsqu'il dévora le laitage. Ce trop plein d'attention le gênait horriblement, car la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que son petit frère devine ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. N'en supportant pas davantage, il se leva dès que la dernière cuillerée fut avalée.

« On peut y aller, Al ! » Déclara-t-il en empoignant son manteau.

« Déjà ? » S'étonna le plus jeune. « Mais tu n'as quasiment rien mangé ! »

« Je n'ai pas très faim… » Mentit-il en s'échappant presque de la maison.

Entraînant son frère à sa suite, Ed se pressa de descendre la rue jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Mais le blond fut obligé de constater que, tout comme cette ville, le transport en commun préféré des habitants manquait horriblement de simplicité. Il avait beau être plus petit que celui de central, qu'il avait pris une fois, il comportait tout de même 122 km de réseau, 5 lignes, 62 stations, pour 1 métro toutes les 100 secondes, et cela de 6h du matin à 1h du soir. Mais la différence, impossible à louper, entre ce métro et celui de central, c'était la décoration. Il avait entendu dire que la plupart des stations étaient décorées sur un thème différent. Un véritable musée souterrain d'une qualité architecturale et artistique épatante. Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs visiblement dans la station Grèce antique... Il n'en fallut pas plus pour illuminer les yeux du cadet, qui avait la même tête que s'il entrait dans un parc d'attraction.

Exaspéré, le natté laissa Al sombrer seul dans sa passion. Tout cela était bien trop… Bien trop… Excessif.

A voir les alentours, il y aurait bien pu avoir une véritable source thermale ici que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Il avait bien croisé une statue, alors pourquoi pas au moins une fontaine !

La rame siffla et il sut qu'il était temps de partir.

Dieu soit loué. Il était encore tôt, seuls les étudiants étaient là, alors ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver de places. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège, déjà fortement fatigué par cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer. Ses prunelles s'égarèrent sur les murs lumineux de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Ed… »

Il détourna son regard vers le châtain à côté de lui qui affichait une moue embarrassée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le blond, soucieux.

« J'ai… Je sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde. » Bredouilla-t-il difficilement.

Les globes dorés examinèrent les environs. Ce n'était pas de la parano. Effectivement, tous, bien que pris dans leurs discussions, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur jeter quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre le mur. C'était quoi le problème avec cette ville, bon sang !?

« Tu te fais des idées… » Finit-il par sortir pour rassurer Al.

* * *

« Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ? » S'étonna Dante en voyant son fils descendre avec son sac.

« Malheureusement oui… » Gémit-il en sautant les dernières marches. « Bradley a dit au directeur que je devais passer au moins 2h par jours en cours. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, le regardant passer devant elle et rejoindre la cuisine. Il ouvrit le buffet et se choisit deux barres de céréales qu'il rangea dans sa besace.

« Quitte à passer deux heures en cours… » Commença la brune lorsqu'il repassa devant elle. « Autant que tu ailles en cours accélérés. Au moins tu apprendras quelque chose. »

Les pas du brun se stoppèrent net. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis soupira.

« Je ne sais pas… Les profs sont bien plus exigeants… Et je serais obligé d'être attentif… » Se plaignait-il en hésitant sur quel manteau il porterait pour la rentrée. « Et puis dans certaine entreprise c'est mal vu d'avoir un diplôme comportant des cours accélérés… »

« Pas dans cette ville. » Siffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter plus troublée. « A moins que tu es l'intention de quitter la ville… »

Frappé par les paroles, le garçon resta pantelant, sombre, à fixer sa mère à travers ses pupilles améthyste.

« Evidement que non. » Cracha-t-il comme si elle venait de lui proposer de creuser sa tombe. « C'est juste… Que je préfèrerais garder cette possibilité. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je sais pas ! » S'énerva-t-il en se mettant à faire des gestes brusques et à hausser le ton. « Peut-être pour avoir l'impression d'avoir choisi de rester et pas d'avoir pris la seule possibilité qu'il me restait ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire comme ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, presque avec affection.

« S'il te plait. Vas-y. » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. « Un diplôme de cours accélérés vaut toujours mieux que pas de diplôme du tout. »

Il se dégagea de sa poigne et sortit rapidement en murmurant un vague "au revoir".

Elle le regarda partir en silence, et lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, elle attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau. A peine 3 secondes plus tard.

« Bureau de Dante Ravenwood. Bonjour. »

« Lyra ? C'est moi. » Appela la femme. « Monsieur Elric était-il déjà arrivé ? »

« Oui ! » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en reconnaissant la voix de sa patronne. « Comme vous n'étiez pas là, Archer se charge de le faire visiter l'entreprise. »

Un ricanement étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle imaginait cet homme aboulique en parfait petit guide.

« Très bien. J'arrive le plus tôt possible. » Décida-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut calmée. « Qu'Archer continue dans cette bonne initiative. »

* * *

Confortablement installée dans un canapé de la salle commune, Lust savourait l'heureux hasard qui avait fait qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. La plupart des étudiants n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et les seuls présents étaient déjà devant le panneau d'affichage à chercher dans quelle classe ils passeraient l'année. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller, elle savait déjà. Il n'y avait qu'une classe de cours accélérés par niveau. Donc, il n'y avait pas raison de se poser la moindre question.

Ses prunelles améthyste se posèrent sur l'impressionnante bibliothèque qui couvrait le mur du fond. Elle commençait presque à s'ennuyer… Doucement, elle se leva et avança jusqu'au rayonnage. Un doigt soigneusement manucuré vint caresser le dos des livres comme pour en palper le contenu. Les noms des auteurs défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne trouve celui qu'elle voulait.

« Ton choix était-il si dur que ça ? » Retentit une voix féminine dans son dos. « Je doute pourtant que tu les aies tous lu. »

Sa tête pivota passivement vers l'autre femme. Ces cheveux d'un châtain trop foncé, ce maquillage trop sérieux, cette expression trop solennel. La parfaite petite secrétaire de Bradley.

« Ca dépend desquels tu parles… » Souffla en reportant son attention sur les rangées de manuscrits. « Ceux qui sont chez moi, je les ai tous lu. »

Sloth s'avança jusqu'à être à son niveau. Ses yeux suivirent son regard dans les hauteurs. Un sourire rassis se peignit sur son visage.

« Peut-être est-ce ceci que tu cherches ? »

L'attention de la brune se posa immédiatement sur le volume qui reposait entre la poigne de sa voisine.

« Effectivement. » Avoua-t-elle en récupérant l'objet, reconnaissant le nom qu'elle cherchait. « Mais je suis étonnée… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu t'intéressais à ce thème. »

« C'est vrai. Je ne m'y intéresse pas. » Reconnut-elle d'une voix lasse. « Tout cela est trop abstrait pour moi… Mais Bradley me l'avait demandé. »

Lust fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de tourner les talons et de partir. « Je repasserais te voir plus tard. »

Sans rajouter un mot de plus pour la retenir ou quoi que ce soit, l'autre posa le livre à plat sur sa paume et en caressa le titre. Les lettres blanches rebondies l'intriguaient tant…

Alors, la voix de Sloth retentit une dernière fois, mais pas pour elle.

« Bonjour Envy. »

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle se retourna pour voir le garçon remplacer la femme qui sortait. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais l'expression énervée sur son visage aurait refroidi n'importe laquelle de ses prétendantes.

« Tu es déjà là ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Tu as fait bien vite. »

« J'ai emprunté une voiture. » Expliqua-t-il en se laissant tomber, avachi dans le sofa. « Devine la nouvelle ! »

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? » Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Rien ! » Se défendit le garçon vivement.

Il sembla bouder un moment. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte. D'un pas régulier, elle se rapprocha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il serrait les dents, visiblement embêté. La curiosité de la brune fut piquée à vif par ce geste et elle le pressa de tout lui raconter.

« Je… Ma mère… Enfin… Disons que… » Balbutia-t-il nerveusement. « Tu vas devoir me supporter en cours accélérés cette année. »

Ses pupilles s'animèrent d'étonnement. Elle voulut lui poser des questions. Mais au moment même où elle ouvrit la bouche, Envy remarqua l'exemplaire qu'elle tenait toujours.

« Combien de fois comptes-tu lire ce livre ? » Cracha-t-il, presque dégouté.

Elle baissa son regard sur la couverture et ses doigts revinrent d'eux même en effleurer le titre. Ces mots qui se dressaient fièrement et venaient s'ancrer dans son esprit. 5 mots. 23 lettres. Et pourtant, dans son esprit ça semblait tellement plus.

« J'aime ce livre. Il m'inspire. » Défendit-elle sereinement.

« Moi je le trouve déprimant. » Lâcha Envy d'un air contrarié. « Il parlerait de la fin que ce serait pareil. »

Elle sourit, ses yeux toujours scotchés à la première de couverture.

« Ca c'est sûr… D'une manière, il est triste… Très… » Susurra-t-elle presque avec amour. « Mais d'une autre, je le trouve très optimiste. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ! » Siffla le brun en fermant les yeux.

Il avait lu ce livre. Oui, réellement. Pas feuilleter. Il avait vraiment lu ce livre. Tout le monde en parlait depuis un temps fou, alors il avait essayé. Et il n'avait pas aimé.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et il tomba nez à nez avec le dit bouquin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui lui tendait l'objet avec un sourire trop sincère pour ne pas le rendre malade.

« Je te le prête ! » Déclara-t-elle joyeusement. « Relis le. Peut-être que tu verras où je veux en venir… »

* * *

Même animé, les couloirs de cet endroit ne perdaient rien de leur bizarrerie, au contraire… Plus le natté progressait dans les corridors, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Les élèves étaient regroupés, pour la plupart, en groupe de six. Ils étaient entassés sur les quelques fauteuils de la salle commune et riaient bruyamment. Certains, accoudés aux fenêtres ouvertes, fumaient. D'autres, regroupés aux quelques tables présentes, jouaient aux cartes. Il lui arrivait aussi, souvent, de croiser un couple en plein câlin, plus ou moins posé selon les cas et les moments. En vérité, ce qui le frappa, c'est que ce monde qu'il voyait là était le même que celui qu'il rencontrait au soir. Ils avaient quasiment la même attitude dans l'enceinte de l'école qu'en dehors.

Fatigué, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, tachant d'ignorer les regards perplexes qui se posaient à son passage. Où était cette maudite salle ? Et il ne pouvait pas se risquer à demander à un élève. Ils avaient tous l'air… Si occupés. Il soupira en se disant qu'Al devait déjà avoir trouvé sa classe lui. Le châtain était bien plus doué que lui en orientation. Son seul espoir était de retrouver une carte des lieux…

Telle une apparition, Ed distingua ce qui ressemblait fort à un plan, à l'étage inférieur. Il descendit les escaliers promptement gardant le panneau à vue, un sourire victorieux accroché à son visage. Ses pieds heurtant le sol, il arriva au plan en trois enjambées, et se plongea dans sa contemplation.

Quand tout à coup, un gémissement d'aise parvint à ses oreilles. Il se demanda quelques secondes s'il avait rêvé, mais un second vint lui prouver que non. Il tourna les talons, ses yeux cherchant l'origine de ces bruits. Le rose lui monta aux joues. A à peine deux mètres de lui, deux élèves étaient langoureusement enlacés, s'embrassant fiévreusement. Leurs souffles frénétiques s'échappaient de leurs lèvres en soupirs incontrôlés. Leurs paupières closes ne s'ouvraient que pour lancer un regard équivoque à leur partenaire. Leurs bouches s'étiraient alors en un sourire complice et leurs jeux reprenaient immédiatement.

Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux bruns, mais le plus grand les portait relevés en épis, tandis que ceux de sa dulcinée tombaient en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos. Cette dernière portait un pantalon kaki mi large et une veste noire sans manches. Elle avait l'air plutôt plate et petite (encore plus petit qu'Ed). Ses bras nus et un peu musclés étaient enroulés autour du cou de son ange. Celui-ci avait des yeux d'une couleur rougeâtre et une peau matte qui contrastait énormément avec celle laiteuse de sa partenaire. Il portait un débardeur blanc qui laissait voir des épaules bien formées et des biceps juste comme il faut.

Puis, ils se séparèrent légèrement et le garçon susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre qui se mit à ricaner. Sauf que c'est une voix plutôt masculine qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Ed ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un homme. Hoquet qui ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu aux oreilles du couple.

« Mais qui t'es toi et qu'est ce que tu fous là ! » S'écria le plus petit brusquement en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son amant.

Le natté sursauta devant l'agressivité de la furie brune. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir déguerpi plus tôt. Cependant le jeunot ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort et revint à l'attaque.

« Mais je te reconnais ! » Sourit-il dangereusement. « T'es l'un des nouveaux arrivés. »

« Warth… Tu pourrais être un peu plus accueillant… » Répliqua l'homme foncé, maintenant adossé au mur, surveillant la scène calmement.

« On a pas besoin de toi ici. » Continua-t-il ignorant complètement la remarque de son petit ami. « Les étrangers n'apportent que des complications ! »

Les paroles s'écrasèrent dans l'esprit du blond comme un avion sur les tours jumelles. Il s'était attendu à pas mal de problèmes. Il avait imaginé miles et un scénario. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir quelque chose d'aussi direct. C'était dur. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment.

« Ah ! Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ? C'est pas sympa ! Je te cherchais partout moi. »

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le visage hypocrite de celui qui avait fait ressurgir ses souvenirs. Envy lui faisait face, et ce sourire espiègle était toujours ancré sur son visage, fièrement et éternellement collé à la super glue pour plus d'une éternité.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce couloir ? » Questionna Envy d'une voix mielleuse. « La plupart des salles de cours se situe aux étages supérieurs. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici. »

« Je… Je cherchais juste ma classe. » Balbutia l'ainé Elric d'un air mal assuré. « Je suis descendu pour le plan… »

L'élément perturbateur de son banal quotidien sembla accordé un regard haineux au dit plan avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

« Très bien ! Je vais t'emmener à ta classe alors. »

Sur ce, il agrippa le poignet du plus petit et l'entraina à sa suite dans les escaliers. Ed se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, et il eut la surprise de constater que Warth affichait maintenant une moue hébété, perplexe et méfiante.

Toutefois, son attention regagna rapidement le beau brun qu'il suivait. Ces mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche… Etaient-ils réellement aussi mélodieux qu'il lui avait semblé ?

* * *

Il était seul. C'était pourtant la bonne salle. La porte était ouverte, mais la pièce était vide. Il était le premier arrivé. Ne souhaitant se poser plus de question que ça, Al rentra dans la classe. Elle n'était pas très large, mais sa longueur compensait largement. La porte d'entrée se trouvait sur le côté. En entrant, on pouvait immédiatement apercevoir sur la droite un grand tableau qui se déplaçait sur roulettes, ainsi qu'une télé également sur roulettes, et évidemment le bureau de l'enseignant. Et ceux des élèves, répartis sur une bonne partie de la longueur. Des bureaux de deux places d'un côté. Des bureaux de quatre de l'autre. Et cela sur 5 rangée.

Le châtain soupira en se demandant où il pouvait bien se mettre. Il aurait mieux fait d'arriver plus tard… Trop de choix tuait le choix… Il hésitait sérieusement à repartir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Alors c'est toi le nouveau dont tout le monde parle ? T'as pourtant pas l'air d'un terroriste… »

Il se retourna promptement pour voir son interlocuteur.

A la lisière de la porte se tenait un jeune garçon un peu moins grand que lui, mais qui devait avoir le même âge. Il avait les cheveux châtain, la peau fortement ombrée, et des yeux rougeâtres. Et étant donné la présence du cartable sur son dos, ils devaient être dans la même classe.

« Pourquoi je serais un terroriste ? » Demanda Al, dans l'espoir de poursuivre la conversation et un peu aussi pour obtenir quelques informations sur cette ville si mystérieuse.

Le gamin haussa les épaules, puis passa devant lui pour s'installer à sa place.

« Je m'appelle Al. Enfin… Alphonse Elric. Mais je préfère Al. » Tenta-t-il en rejoignant le garçon. « C'est quoi ton nom. »

S'il parut surpris un moment, un sourire amusé arriva rapidement sur son visage.

« Moi, c'est Rick. » Dit-il finalement. « Enchanté. »

« Enchanté. » Répondit l'autre, plutôt fier de son initiative. « Euh… Je peux me mettre là ? » Ajouta-t-il en désignant la chaise à sa gauche.

« En fait… C'est la place de Warth. » Expliqua-t-il l'air désolé.

Les mirettes noisette du cadet se baissèrent de déception. Il pensait pourtant que c'était plutôt bien parti…

« Mais tu peux très bien venir ici, si tu veux. » Ajouta le petit en montrant la chaise à sa droite. « A moins que tu ne veuille pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama-t-il en relevant ses yeux brillant de joie. « Merci. »

Il prit ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à côté du garçon sans se faire prier davantage. Il allait entamer la conversation quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Warth ! » S'écria Rick en voyant le brun entrer. « Ca va pas ? »

Le dit Warth scruta Al, étonné. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir las et vienne s'asseoir silencieusement avec eux.

« C'est le deuxième Elric ? » Demanda-t-il en indiquant Al d'un signe de tête.

« Tu connais mon frère ? » S'étonna ce dernier.

« Connaître serait une exagération. Je l'ai juste croisé ce matin. » Répliqua-t-il, avant d'ajouter en fixant Rick. « Il est venu me déranger alors que j'étais avec ton frère. »

Le petiot se mit à ricaner. Connaissant le caractère de son ami, il aurait aimé voir la scène. Il se promit de demander à son frère de tout lui raconter en détails.

« Tu as un frère ? » Renchérit Al. « Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Léo. Et c'est le petit ami de Warth. » Avoua-t-il en ignorant le regard assassin qu'on lui accordait. « Il doit être dans la classe de ton frère d'ailleurs. »

« Vraiment !? Ce serait cool qu'ils puissent devenir amis ! » Suggéra-t-il en bon petit frère.

« Ca va pas la tête ! » S'insurgea le brun, un brin possessif. « Ton frère, s'il approche de mon Léo, je lui défigure son visage trop parfait ! »

Al éclata de rire et se pressa de le rassurer en jurant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire car Ed n'était pas gay.

* * *

Appuyé contre le mur, le natté tentait de reprendre son souffle fortement consommé dans la course qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. A peine cinquante centimètres plus loin, Envy l'examinait amusé.

« Et dire qu'on dit que les petits sont plus endurant… »

« Je suis pas PETIT ! » Se réveilla Ed soudainement.

La mine amusée se changea en hystérie, et c'est après 3 bonnes minutes de délires passés en ricanement que le brun se calma, tapotant la tête du blond comme un toutou.

Tachant de retenir ses mains d'étrangler le cou du plus grand, le bout'chou essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ils étaient dans l'allée où se trouvait sa classe. Envy n'avait pas menti, il l'avait emmené au bon endroit. Cependant, il ne semblait pas près à partir. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs…

Les passants leur jetaient des coups d'œil effarés avant de détourner vivement le regard et de poursuivre leur route précipitamment. Quelques messes basses arrivaient à ses oreilles sans qu'il n'arrive à les comprendre. En tout cas, il n'avait pas besoin de saisir les sens de ces mots pour comprendre qu'il n'était visiblement pas le bien venu.

« Vous êtes tous si distant ici… » Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, exténué.

« Distant ? »

Les prunelles améthyste brillèrent d'une lueur peu chaste. Leur possesseur s'avança d'une démarche féline. Sur les cinquante centimètres qui les séparaient, quarante moururent.

« Et là tu me trouve encore distant ? »

« Hein ? » S'écria le blond, surpris.

« 1 centimètre ? » Demanda Envy, feignant d'être offusqué. « Tu caches bien ton jeu di donc ! »

Sur ces mots, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ne laisser que ce centimètre entre eux. Ed se dit alors qu'un centimètre, c'était vraiment peu. Il voulut reculer mais le mur l'en empêchait.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Se défendit-il, ses joues rougissant fortement. « Je parlais pas de toi, mais de cette putain de ville! »

Il avait quasiment crié les quatre derniers mots. Du moins, il les avait sorti assez fort pour qu'un groupe d'étudiants se retournent. Il en entendit un marmonner que s'il n'était pas content il avait qu'à partir, que ça les arrangerait bien.

Le brun s'était reculé comme si ses paroles étaient une explosion et qu'il fallait l'esquiver. Du moins, ça c'était il y a quelques secondes… Maintenant Ed se sentait particulièrement gêné par le silence qui s'était installé. Il se doutait qu'il avait fait une gaffe, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Et la colère qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Envy ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Un autre élève cracha à son voisin qu'il devait être attardé pour croire qu'il serait accueilli à bras ouvert. Le natté ne savait plus où se mettre. Son cerveau lui disait de courir, d'aller choper le premier train en direction de central et de retourner à Resembool au plus vite. Mais ses jambes restaient paralysées, molles, comme celle d'un centenaire. Un attroupement se formait autour d'eux, lui contre le mur, le brun lui faisant face, et une trentaine d'élèves rassemblaient en un demi-cercle de 3 mètres de rayon dont il était l'origine. Et cette foule commençait à s'agiter.

« Stop ! » Décida de beugler le brun pour éviter qu'une émeute se déclenche. « Je vais m'occuper de son cas. »

Les plaintes cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers Envy, attendant la suite. Un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais d'instinct, ça ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

« Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive quand on manque de respect à la Rose des Vents. » Siffla-t-il en s'approchant hargneusement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs vipérins.

Ses paupières se refermèrent sur les globes dorés, priant un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas de le réveiller de ce mauvais rêve.

Une autre alternative se produisit : La cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Les étudiants soufflèrent de déception, tandis qu'Ed put enfin respirer.

« Et merde… » Cracha le brun en s'arrêtant.

Puis, il se retourna vers les autres.

« Lorsque Lin arrivera, dîtes-lui que j'ai une faveur à lui demander et que je lui revaudrait largement. » Déclara-t-il solennellement avant de designer le petit du doigt. « Qu'il me le dépose au repaire après les cours et qu'il le surveille en attendant. Je ne voudrais qu'il fasse plus de dégâts qu'il n'en a déjà fait. »

* * *

_**NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next week, my beloved...**_

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Je suis en négociation pour Noël prochain. XD Je lui dois donc encore tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Je tiens à remercier freyandchris, Matsuyama, Isahiah, Thecrazy, Asuka Tanku, poulpy, Agathalove, casssouuu et seccotine pour les reviews et merci à poulpy pour la relecture.

Encore 9 semaines avant mon anniversaire XD C'est fou, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque année qui passe je me mets à compter les jours encore plus tôt...

Bref, je descends de mon petit nuage et vais essayer de parler de quelque chose qui est quelque chose à voir avec le chapitre...

J'ai mis un moment à l'écrire (comme vous avez pu le remarquer XD) Je dois dire que j'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire ces derniers temps. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! Ca m'arrive parfois, mais ça part vite. Suffit de se forcer un peu.

De toute façon, tant que j'ai ma source d'inspiration est à disposition, y a pas à s'en faire, j'arriverais à le pondre ce chapitre XD

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

Envy disparut. Dès cet instant, les élèves ne l'avaient plus quitté des yeux, attendant ce certain "Lin" qui mis un peu plus d'une minute pour arriver, en compagnie de Léo. On lui avait immédiatement transmis le message du brun aux yeux améthyste. En apprenant son statut de babysitteur, il soupira, semblant ne pas hésiter une seconde à refuser catégoriquement cette option. Toutefois, lorsque l'idée de la récompense fut abordée, ses pupilles se dotèrent d'un éclair rêveur, et il accepta… Ed le vit s'approcher de lui et lui demander son nom. Il consentit à répondre. Ensuite, il entraina le blond dans la salle, l'emmenant au fond de la classe. Ils s'installèrent à la dernière rangée de quatre, Ed contre le mur, puis Lin, Léo à l'autre extrémité, et une brune, se prénommant Ranfan se mit entre eux.

Lin était plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux gris légèrement bridés. Il portait des vêtements certainement originaires de son pays, mais qui restaient tout de même assez soft pour ne pas ressembler à un clown parmi les habitants. Quand il riait avec ses amis, une expression béate se peignait sur son visage. Son sourire montait jusqu'aux oreilles et sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser passer des ricanements parfois fort bruyant,. S'en rendant compte, il se mettait alors à pouffer, la main devant la bouche ou la tête contre la table, pour essayer d'étouffer son hilarité. Il avait le rire facile. Et c'était plutôt agréable…

Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour réconforter le natté. Il avait beau écouter la discussion de ses voisins. Les blagues qu'il percevait ne l'égayaient pas… Pourquoi Envy voulait-il le voir ? Que comptait-il faire ? Il avait juste lâché un juron. C'était pas la mer à boire ! Il allait quand même pas réellement se faire sermonner pour un juron ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous laissés emporter pour si peu ? Ses mains devenaient un peu plus moite à chaque heure qui passait, alors qu'une question fondamentale se faisait écho dans son crane : Qu'allait-on lui faire ?

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de matinée retentit. Le blond s'empressa de sortir, pressé de retrouver son petit frère. Il redescendit l'escalier et rejoignit la cafétéria, cherchant le cadet du regard.

« Ed ! »

L'interpellé se retourna en reconnaissant la voix d'Al qui accourait auprès de lui.

« Al ! » S'écria le blond en allant le voir. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. Très bien. » Le rassura le plus jeune. « J'ai sympathisé avec deux garçons de ma classe. D'ailleurs t'en connais un, d'après ce que j'ai compris ! »

Un petit ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il finit sa phrase. Puis, ils allèrent chercher leur repas et partirent se trouver une table. Al tenait absolument à ce qu'ils mangent avec ses nouveaux amis. Ed accéda. Il ne tarda pas à le regretter en remarquant que les dits amis de son frérot étaient amis avec ses pseudo camarades de classe… Une fois assis, le châtain fit rapidement les présentations.

Après quelques minutes pendant lequel, ils avaient échangé mille banalités, les prunelles dorées surprirent un mouvement suspect. Léo s'était penché sur Warth et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le garçon sembla surpris, demanda quelques précisions qui lui furent immédiatement données. Puis, il pivota vers Rick et lui rapporta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un brin plus surpris, il regarda son grand frère quelques secondes avant de se remettre à parler avec Al, comme de rien n'était. Ce téléphone arabe à peine dissimulé eut le don d'énerver le natté, car il craignait d'en être le sujet. Ce qu'il pouvait être parano ces temps-ci… En même temps… Avec ce qui venait de se passer.

En pensant à cela, il était étonné de ne pas apercevoir l'ombre d'un Envy dans les parages. C'était un soulagement certes, mais tout de même… Il aurait bien aimé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de loin, le voir.

Le repas traina en longueur, étant donné que tous parlait et parlait à n'en jamais finir. Seul lui et Lin avait déjà terminé leur assiette, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait avaler en un temps record. Cependant, le brun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatigué de se rompre la mâchoire à chaque blague. Là, il leva ses yeux cendré sur lui.

« Ed. Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ? J'ai deux, trois trucs à te dire. »

Il acquiesça. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix.

Le bridé le conduisit jusqu'au couloir menant aux cuisines et s'arrêta à la première fenêtre qu'il vit. Il l'ouvrit et mis le nez dehors comme si les vapeurs lui faisaient tourner de l'œil, alors qu'ils venaient juste de les atteindre. Le blond comprit bien vite pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Les cuisiniers étaient trop occupés à faire la plonge pour sortir et personne ne pourrait les entendre avec les bruits de vaisselle et d'eau provenant des cuisines.

« Je t'emmènerais chez Envy après les cours. Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, mais à ta place je préviendrais quand même ton frère. Dis lui la vérité ou mens, ça m'est égal ! » Déclara-t-il sereinement, son visage toujours tourné vers l'horizon. « Il te ramènera certainement chez toi après ou bien il te fera prendre le métro. Ca m'est égal ! Ma mission s'arrête à partir du moment où je t'ai déposé. Le reste c'est son problème. Compris ? »

« Euh... Oui… » Balbutia le natté se demandant pourquoi il lui disait cela, avant de demander, profitant de l'occasion. « Mais… Que va-t-il me faire ? »

Le brun le fixa un moment en silence, puis sembla réfléchir intensément.

« Ca dépendra de son humeur, je suppose… » Finit-il par dire. « Il sera surement moins énervé qu'il ne l'était ce matin. Il aura eu le temps de se calmer, mais aussi d'y réfléchir… Je ne peux qu'émettre des suppositions. Désolé. »

Il ne paraissait pas désolé. Après tout, il pensait certainement comme les autres. Il le voyait certainement comme un étranger également... Combien d'année fallait-il passer dans cette ville pour perdre le statut d'étranger ? Ed avait tant de questions qui lui piquait la langue. Mais était-ce bien avisé de les poser ?

« Ecoute… » Tenta-t-il en réfléchissant attentivement à ses mots. « Il y a pas mal de truc que j'ai du mal à comprendre ici. Tu voudrais pas m'éclairer ? »

« Pas vraiment... C'est pas comme si je risquais rien en t'en parlant. » Soupira le brun. « Mais tu peux toujours essayer… Je verrais bien si je peux répondre. »

Plutôt content d'avoir réussi à trouver du positif dans cette réponse assez négative, Ed sourit. Il prit une bonne inspiration et commença à poser ses questions.

« Pourquoi les gens de cette ville n'aiment pas les étrangers ? »

« Car ils ont peur qu'ils détruisent notre équilibre avant d'en assimiler toutes les règles. »

« Votre équilibre ? »

« Ce qui fait qu'il y ait un certain ordre ici… Je ne peux t'en dire plus. »

« Quels sont ses règles ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire… »

…

Déjà une question sans réponse…

« Quand arrêteront-ils de nous considérez comme des étrangers ? »

« C'est évident ! Quand vous aurez assimilé les règles. »

« Et comment on se débrouille pour pouvoir connaître ses règles ? »

« Une des personnes responsables de cet ordre doit te les communiquer. »

« Et je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire qui sont ces personnes ? »

« Effectivement. »

…

Et de deux…

Le natté réfléchit un moment sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En vérité… Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose. Cette ville était toujours aussi mystérieuse. Elle paressait juste encore plus cinglée. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire partager cette réflexion. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers son bourreau. Une idée lui effleura l'esprit.

« Et Envy ? Il ne pourrait pas me les dire lui ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'Envy fait parti d'eux ? »

La voix du brun avait fléchi un moment en entendant cela. Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Il avait vu juste.

« Je sais pas… » Feignit-il nerveusement. « Peut-être car tout le monde semble le respecter. Peut-être car tu fais ce qu'il te dit. Peut-être car c'est lui qui va me punir. Et que personne ne l'en empêchera visiblement… Alors j'ai raison ? »

Lin resta un moment indécis. Puis, son air jovial reprit le dessus. Sa mâchoire devait aller mieux… Il rit… Fort… Comme il l'avait déjà entendu faire.

« C'est bon ! T'as gagné, génie. » Ricana-t-il en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses paupières. « Envy pourrait effectivement te dire tout ça. Et je suppose même que c'est lui qui te le dira. Vu comment il te colle… »

Il se redressa, massant ses tempes un peu douloureuses, où le sang battait méchamment. Etait-ce le rire ou l'interrogatoire qui lui faisait ça ?

Ed détourna le regard, ne sachant pas comment se comporter vis-à-vis de lui. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Un plan venait de lui fleurir à l'esprit. Il y aurait peut-être moyen de s'éviter le serment ce soir…

« Cependant… » Poursuivit Lin d'une voix plus sérieuse, ramenant l'attention du petit sur lui. « Envy m'a demandé de te surveiller. Il ne me la pas ordonné. Il n'aurait pas osé. »

Les yeux d'or s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée au vif. « Je croyais que tu n'en étais pas ? »

« Je n'en suis pas. » Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire amusé, avant que son visage ne se teinte de contentement. « Pas moi. Mais la personne avec qui je suis en couple oui… »

L'ainé Elric crut se prendre un piano sur la tête.

« T'es en couple avec l'un d'entre eux ? Mais… Vous avez combien d'années d'écart ? »

« Juste une… Mais t'en fais pas. Y a pas que des jeunots dans leur groupe. Il doit y en avoir que trois, quatre qui sont encore au lycée... Et encore ils partent tous l'an prochain normalement. »

Le temps d'encaisser ces nouvelles et d'y réfléchir une idée germa dans son cerveau.

« Bah alors ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas de m'expliquer tout ? »

« J'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça… » Gémit-il presque, ses iris s'égarant dans le coin de son œil. « Et puis, on a déjà pas forcément beaucoup de temps ensemble… Alors… J'ai pas envie de prendre de risques. Désolé. »

La cloche sonna. Au final… Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose. Cette ville était toujours aussi mystérieuse. Mais il commençait mine de rien à la comprendre.

* * *

Dès l'instant où il mit les pieds dans sa chambre, Envy envoya son sac de cours valser dans un coin. L'objet s'écrasa bruyamment contre le mur tandis que le brun alla jusqu'au lavabo se rafraichir quelque peu. Il recueillit l'eau entre ses mains et laissa sa tête y plonger. Il resta ainsi un moment, recroquevillé au dessus du lavabo. Jusqu'à ce que la chaine s'échappe de son col et que l'argent froid lui caresse le menton. Il se redressa alors et prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, le fixant pendant qu'il s'essuyait le visage de l'autre main. Il effleura les gravures de l'index. Un sourire douloureux apparut sur son visage. Etant chez lui et n'ayant pas le cœur à la dissimuler à nouveau, il la laissa pendre à son cou.

Cette prise de tête avec le blondinet l'avait particulièrement retourné. Trouvant le blond marrant, il avait décidé de s'occuper seul de son cas, et jusqu'à ce matin, il avait été un assez bon divertissement. Seulement, il l'avait fait, cette gaffe… Et si cette gaffe remontait aux autres, il risquait également de se faire engueuler. Ses collègues n'apprécieraient surement pas qu'il prenne aussi peu à la légère la situation. Après tout, c'était leurs culs qui étaient en jeu. Un pas de travers ou un petit manque de discrétion ou un truc qui irait se blottir dans les oreilles d'une contrée voisine, et ils risquaient tous la taule. La perpétuité, ça ne le tentait guère non plus… Mais il ferait en sortes que la question ne se pose pas. Il réglerait son compte au natté, et les autres le laisseront tranquille.

Sur cette bonne résolution, il jugea juste de se mettre au préparatif de sa soirée. Le problème principal étant que chez lui… Etait aussi chez sa mère… Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la vieille.

Sa main glissa dans sa poche et en ressortit avec son GSM entre les doigts. Il composa un numéro rapide et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le combiné à l'oreille. Quelques coups passèrent…

« Oui ? » Répondit la voix froide de sa matrice. « Qui y a t-il, Mon fils ? Tu as fini tes cours ? »

« Je suis resté les trois heures qu'a duré ma triste journée. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. « Mais je t'ai pas appelé pour te parler de ce que j'ai pu apprendre aujourd'hui… »

« Quel dommage… »

Elle n'ajouta rien, restant silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu'il poursuive, tandis que le brun réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de lui demander de ne pas revenir ce soir. Sa mère n'aurait probablement rien eu à redire sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais si elle l'apprenait, alors les autres seraient aussi au courant. Et qui sait… Ils seraient capables de rappliquer ce soir pour vérifier qu'il fasse bien son boulot.

Il commençait à se mordre les lèvres quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu venais d'embaucher un nouveau employé ? »

« … »

« Je me disais que tu pourrais organiser un sortie restau ce soir… Histoire de le mettre dans l'ambiance… »

Elle ne refusa pas. Ce qui était déjà bon signe d'après ce qu'il savait d'elle. Elle devait surement être entrain de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer. Elle tacherait certainement de le découvrir. Mais elle le laisserait faire.

Allez… Juste un petit "très bien", le reste je m'en occuperais.

« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée… » Céda-t-elle, semblant tout de même un peu trop suspicieuse. « Ne fais pas n'importe quoi pendant mon absence tout de même… »

* * *

Il attrapa son manteau avec autant de vivacité qu'un végétatif. Tout aussi énergiquement, il enfila les manches et entreprit de fermer les boutons un à un. La tâche promettait d'être longue… Toutefois, des pas retentirent dans le hall. Le natté sursauta et se retourna, faisant face à son voisin de classe, si charmant…

« T'es prêts ? » Demanda-t-il platement. « Ou il faut qu'on attende demain ? »

« Jamais, c'est possible ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un air caustique.

« J'aurais pas la patience d'attendre jusque là… »

Ed soupira. Al venait de l'appeler, le prévenant que leur père serait absent et qu'il leur avait laissé de quoi commander des pizzas. Et lui, il ne pouvait même pas profiter de l'absence paternelle car il devait aller retrouver l'autre s------- d'Envy ! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? …

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la cicatrice qu'il portait si près de sa nuque sembla le piquer. Il la massa doucement se disant, qu'à bien y réfléchir, il avait probablement fait assez de conneries dans cette vie là pour mériter ce qui lui arrivait…

Il envoya rapidement un texto au cadet pour le prévenir qu'il serait peut-être en retard pour le dîner, et suivit Lin dehors. Il en était certain maintenant, il devait avoir un tatouage sur le front avec marqué "Je veux que le sort s'acharne sur moi, donnez-vous en à cœur joie !" C'était la seule explication acceptable. La seule qui l'excluait de toutes fautes. La seule qui ne lui faisait pas porter le blâme de ses erreurs.

Le natté jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable vibrant. Son frère avait répondu. Il soupira, continuant d'avancer, se disant que ce soir, tout serait terminé. Cette anecdote sera passée de mode. Il connaîtra enfin la vérité. Et il pourra avancer normalement dans cette ville sans prendre de risques. Oui. Il avait un plan et comptait bien l'appliquer. Qu'Envy le veuille ou non, ce soir, le one shoot de son harcèlement se terminera. Qui plus est, il l'avait décidé, la fin serait heureuse.

* * *

Savourant le plaisir d'un scotch pur malt, Envy reclassait dans sa tête les détails de son dessein, le modifiant indéfiniment. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Chaque idée lui paressait soit trop excessive soit insuffisante. Il se gratta le crâne, se demandant ce que les autres auraient fait dans une telle situation. Mais les idées qui lui venaient en tête n'étaient guère différentes… C'était une sacrée délibération. Il devait juger un acte en tenant compte du temps et de la situation. L'affaire était corsée. Le natté avait été trop loin, mais il n'était en ville que depuis fort peu. Etait-ce une excuse acceptable ? Sans compter que le brun s'était bien amuser à l'attiser lorsque l'incident était survenu…

Son verre lui sembla tout d'un coup fort vide. Il se leva et se précipita vers le buffet, prit un verre à mélange, rassembla dedans 4cl de whisky, 2cl de martini et 0,5 cl d'angustura. Il touilla un moment le liquide, jouant avec les glaçons qui flottaient à la surface. Puis, il le versa dans un verre à pied, en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber les glaçons dedans. Il repartit s'avachir dans son fauteuil avec un Manhattan en mains.

Les gouttes lui coulèrent rapidement dans la gorge, alors que ses yeux fixaient la porte. Plus le temps passait, plus le récipient se vidait, plus l'alcool faisait son effet et plus ses idées devenaient précises.

Il venait juste de finir une dose lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il grogna quelque chose qui lui sembla dénué de sens et la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit Lin entrer, suivi du natté. Un sourire de dix kilomètres de long se fit place sur son visage. En voyant ses pupilles dorées, il n'avait plus le moindre doutes, il savait ce qu'il allait lui faire.

« T'es quand même pas bourré ? » Demanda Lin en fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

« A peine ! » Répliqua le plus âgé, d'un air gamin mesquin, voulu pseudo innocent.

Ed se demanda s'il avait la moindre conscience de l'état dans lequel il était ou s'il était déjà complètement raide. Quoi qu'il en soit, il doutait fortement du fait qu'un Envy saoul soit moins dangereux qu'un Envy sobre. Si toutefois ça existait…

« Peu importe. » Abrégea le Xinois en venant à ce qui l'intéressait. « Je te l'ai amené comme prévu. Maintenant j'attends que tu tiennes ta part du marché. »

Les pupilles améthyste le fixèrent un moment, puis, le message semblant avoir atteint le cerveau, il ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode et en ressortit deux tickets.

« Tiens… C'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville. Et en plus, la table réservée est en loge. » Dit-il en lui tendant les pass, légèrement déçu de devoir s'en séparer. « Je lui dirais d'accepter ton invitation demain en cours. Alors attend le soir pour faire ta demande. »

Le visage de l'ex babysitteur s'illumina. Il s'empara des billets s'en se faire prier et disparut de la pièce immédiatement, presque en chantonnant. Laissés seuls, les garçons se jaugèrent méthodiquement.

« Je sais pas si t'as notion de la valeur des réservations que tu viens de me faire perdre… » Déclara froidement le brun.

« Un chèque pour rembourser, ça te va ? » Répliqua le blond un peu trop malicieusement.

L'autre cligna des paupières, semblant analyser le sens de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas parti pour être une partie de plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec lui dans cet état…

« Bref… » Siffla-t-il, préférant mettre fin à la surchauffe cérébrale. « On a bien autre chose à faire. »

Il s'approcha du petit et lui agrippa le bras fermement. Lui laissant à peine le temps de hoqueter de surprise, il l'entraina à l'étages. Ed le suivit, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de rester accroché au reste de son corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire grande attention au décor, mais plus ils avançaient, plus l'endroit où on l'emmenait lui sautait aux yeux. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, de peur surtout, avec un peu… Juste un peu d'excitation. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre et il devina que c'était celle d'Envy. Ce dernier lui lâcha le poignet et fit quelques pas vers la porte qu'il claqua.

« Je suis quasiment sûr que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait… N'est ce pas ? » Questionna-t-il, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Pas vraiment… » Concéda l'ainé Elric, tachant de masquer le filet de joie qui l'avait empli en voyant que la discussion arrivait justement la où son plan débutait. « Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer tout ça… Ce serait plus simple. »

« Ah ! T'en fais pas, ça c'est sûr. Je vais prendre le temps de t'expliquer en détails ! » Ricana-t-il, dangereusement.

Il tourna les talons, lui faisant face, et avança d'un pas. Une main glissa dans sa poche et sembla saisir un objet en poigne. Le regard du plus grand fixait le sol, comme s'il était palpitant, alors que l'autre restait scotché sur le poignet qui dépassait. La situation n'allait pas vraiment dans le même sens que son plan, et un frémissement de peur le prit. Tandis que l'autre admirait toujours le plancher avec cette figure béate.

« Envy ? »

Il releva le menton, son sourire perdit de sa joie rêveuse et gagna en mépris.

« Lorsqu'on est nouveau. Il est de rigueur de ne pas insulter n'importe quoi sans s'être renseigné auparavant sur ce que nos actes peuvent engendrer. »

« Mais que faire, lorsque que tout le monde nous épie chaque minute qu'on passe en dehors de chez nous. » Grommela le blondinet pour se défendre. « Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé par mes propos. J'en avais juste assez d'être traité comme une bête de foire. »

Le brun resta en plan un moment. Ca faisait beaucoup de phrases, beaucoup de verbes et beaucoup de mots à analyser pour un ivre. Le bon côté, c'était que son sourire bizarre avait disparu…

« L'instinct de survie, tu connais pas ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton faisant sa question rhétorique. « Tu devrais essayer. Tu verras, c'est sympa ! Le but c'est de faire attention à ce que son cul ne se mette pas dans des situations périlleuses. »

Le regard ambré se fit un peu noir. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, mais il se retint de dire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« On pourrait pas abréger là ? J'ai un frère qui m'attend à la maison… » Répliqua-t-il à la place.

Le stéréotype de la stupéfaction put se lire sur le visage enivré du garçon. Puis, il se mit à ricaner silencieusement. Il se massa les tempes un instant, démaillant le fil de ses pensées. L'alcool l'excitait abondamment et ce qui s'offrait à son champ de vision n'était pas pour l'aider. Effectivement, il n'était pas apte de jugement sobre. Mais maintenant qu'il avait mariné, il pouvait l'ouvrir. Ed était bandant, au sens propre. Les différentes teintes que prenait son expression faciale étaient à croquer. Un diaporama associant incompréhension, peur, courage, volonté, insolence, soumission… Certes, le lieu ne lui rendait pas justice. Il aurait certainement été bien plus beau dans une propriété qui n'appartenait pas à sa mère.

« Y a pas mal de possibilités qui me viennent à l'esprit pour te punir… Mais elles ne sont pas vraiment adaptées à la situation. » Finit-il par sortir en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit, sa main n'ayant toujours pas quitter sa poche. « Alors, on va rester dans le traditionnel. Viens ! »

Il tapota l'autre côté du lit d'un air décidé. Le natté sonda le matelas comme s'il s'agissait de serpents et pas de draps. Puis, les améthystes vipérines le firent céder. S'il pouvait éviter de se faire mordre, ça l'arrangerait bien. Surtout qu'une morsure, c'est pas très facile à dissimuler...

« Sache qu'ici, tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un tant que l'on ne te respectera pas. Et si tu n'es personne, tu n'es rien. » Raconta-t-il en triturant les mèches de cheveux jaunâtres. « Mais pas un ne te respectera tant que tu ne le mériteras pas. »

« Alors, dans cette ville, il faut gagner son droit au respect ? » Grimaça le blond, se retenant de virer ces doigts de sa chevelure.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais acquiesça et fit glisser son index sur la mâchoire.

« Toutefois, ce n'est pas tout de l'avoir il faut le garder. »

Il sourit tendrement, se remémorant surement un souvenir fort plaisant.

« Et comment je me débrouille pour qu'on me respecte ? » Souffla l'étranger, commençant à trouver l'attouchement particulièrement dérangeant.

« Certains l'obtiendrons par la peur, d'autre par leur fonction et d'autres par leur entourage… Mais, en vérité, peu l'obtienne. » Susurra-t-il en caressant légèrement la commissure des lèvres. « La plupart se contente de rester dans les normes. »

« Et quels sont les normes ? » Gémit-il plaintivement.

La caresse descendit sur son cou et en câlina la peau tendre. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de différent au toucher passe sous les extrémités. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant pourquoi il sentait une empreinte à cet endroit. Curieux de son silence, le blond posa son attention sur lui.

« Ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas et mourir avec ses secrets. » Acheva-t-il en détachant sa main de l'épiderme de son homologue. « Passe ta main gauche. »

Ed lui tendit, son visage tout de même crispé par la perplexité. Envy le saisit par le poignet d'une main, alors que l'autre sortait du pantalon. Les pupilles dorées repérèrent l'objet qu'il venait de poser à sa portée, et ses battements de cœur montèrent en crescendo. Le brun lui releva la manche jusqu'à dévoiler une bonne partie de l'avant-bras. Puis, sa prise se raffermit et il récupéra le poignard qu'il avait posé plus tôt.

« Relaxe toi. » Prôna-t-il d'une voix sèche sur un visage aussi inexpressif que sérieux. « Pour cette fois ce n'est qu'un avertissement. »

La lame se posa sur la peau du poignet. Il appuya très légèrement, coupant la chair sur deux millimètres à peine. Un petit filet de sang perla sur la blessure. Le natté rattrapa un peu tard un gémissement de douleur, qui fut bientôt suivi par d'autre bien mieux étouffés. Le couteau fit le tour du poignet, dessinant comme un bracelet, jusqu'à revenir à son point de départ. Alors, le brun consentit à retirer l'arme blanche.

Il se leva, fourra l'ustensile dans un tiroir. Et partit vers la salle de bain.

« Viens ! Il faut soigner ça. » Somma-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Ed fixa la blessure quelques secondes, une larme lui serait presque venue à l'œil en voyant le vermeil couler lentement. Néanmoins, il se leva. Sans lui adresser un mot, Envy lui passa le bras sous l'eau, puis désinfecta la blessure. Il vérifia si le sang semblait bien coaguler. Semblant déçu, il banda la plaie. Et enfin, il le ramena chez lui.

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next time, my beloved

Reviews ?

PS: Il se peut que ce chapitre soit bon, ( peut-être même très bon^^) Mais le suivant est bien meilleur ! C'est une promesse. A la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Je suis en négociation pour Noël prochain. XD Je lui dois donc encore tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Je sais, je sais... Mon retard est inacceptable. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ^_^.

Je tiens juste à dire pour ma défense que j'ai eu beaucoup d'examens et beaucoup de fêtes à gérer, et je dois dire que c'est dur de jongler entre les deux... XD Toute fois j'ai réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire et de finir ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy it !

* * *

« Docteur Marcoh !? Vous êtes déjà arrivé ? » S'écria la jeune femme à l'accueil.

« Oui… » Haleta l'homme essoufflé. « Je me suis souvenu de quelques détails à revoir avant l'opération de ce matin. »

Ne s'attardant guère plus longtemps, il se précipita vers les ascenseurs et s'engouffra dans le premier qui s'ouvrit. Il garda le même rythme empressé jusqu'à enfin pouvoir claquer la porte de son bureau et s'effondrer dans son fauteuil. Fatigué, il se massa les tempes un moment. Cette histoire l'avait hanté toute nuit, l'avait fait plongé dans un odieux cauchemar où tout ce qu'il pouvait reconnaître était les yeux implorants et pétrifiés de celui qui serait aujourd'hui son patient. Cette vision l'avait perturbé au point de l'amener ici 2 heures à l'avance, juste pour relire le dossier et trouver "ce" détail qui expliquerait ses doutes.

Fièrement en évidence devant lui, le narguant presque, se tenait le dit dossier. Il le saisit du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit, en examinant les lignes mot par mot. Le relisant encore et encore sans succès. Un patient. Un état. Une opération. C'étaient tout ce qu'il voyait et pourtant ça n'avait pas de sens. Car à ses yeux les éléments n'étaient pas liés.

Il soupira et laissa retomber la paperasse la sachant inutilisable. Il se mordit la lèvre, rejeta la tête en arrière tachant de se concentrer. Pas de liens. Il lui manquait une explication logique entre ses évènements. Il voulait une réponse, et au fond de lui, il sentait que les yeux de cet homme essayaient désespérément de la lui fournir. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.

Laissant tourner l'heure, il réfléchit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable vibre bruyamment dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter.

« Oui ! Docteur Marcoh à l'appareil. » Déclara-t-il en décrochant.

« Docteur… J'aurais besoin de votre aide… »

« ED !? » S'écria le médecin en reconnaissant la voix du blond. « Il y a un problème ? La cicatrisation se fait mal ? »

« Si vous parlez de ce pourquoi je suis venu vous voir la dernière fois… Il n'y a aucun problème, elle est presque parfaite. » Répliqua le garçon. « Je vous appelez pour un problème bien plus… Conséquent. »

Surpris, le professionnel resta silencieux un moment. Il avait déjà entendu ça par le passé. Et cela engendrerait surement un petit travail au noir secret comme la dernière fois.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Je me suis blessé récemment. La blessure n'est pas super et je doute que la cicatrice qui en ressorte soit mieux… Je me demandais si je pouvais passer ce week-end pour régler ce problème ? »

Le plus âgé soupira un instant.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas considérer ça comme une habitude. J'en ai assez de corriger tes erreurs de jeunesse ! » S'énerva-t-il presque au combiné, avant de se reprendre et de dire d'une voix plus douce. « Ca passe pour cette fois, tu peux venir. Mais ne te fais pas de fausse joie, je ne pourrais surement pas l'effacer… Je vais déjà tâcher de te l'améliorer. »

« Je n'en doutes pas. » Ria le jeunot. « T'es le meilleur ! »

« Il me semble que mon apogée est derrière moi maintenant… » Soupira l'autre en baissant les yeux sur son travail.

Ed fronça des sourcils. Il sentait le chirurgien tendu comme jamais, et un chirurgien tendu ce n'était jamais bon signe. Surtout lorsqu'il était question de son travail…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta le natté.

« Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai juste quelques problèmes de conscience au sujet du patient dont je t'ai parlé… Tu te souviens ? »

« Bloch ? »

« C'est ça, oui. Garde ça pour toi. » Affirma Tim Marcoh. « Il ne peut quasiment plus bouger, ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens, et il n'arrive pas non plus à écrire. C'est désespérant. »

« Et c'est ça qui te provoque de telles remises en questions ? » Demanda le garçon feignant d'être étonné alors qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait une suite à cette histoire.

« Non… Le problème c'est que les autres médecins et la famille sont pour effacer sa mémoire. Ils pensent que c'est le meilleur moyen pour lui de retrouver toutes ses capacités. Ils sont persuadés que son état est dû à un traumatisme psychologique.»

« Tu n'es pas de leur avis ? »

« Je l'étais… Mais il y a quelque chose dans les yeux du patient qui me bloque... J'ai l'impression qu'il a encore des choses à raconter. »

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration qu'aucun des deux ne semblait décider à rompre. Ed se souvenait que le médecin lui avait parlé de ce patient qui avait été transféré. D'où venait-il déjà ? Peu importe ! Ce qui comptait c'était les faits. L'homme était dans un sale état, mentalement parlant. Ses parents ne le reconnaissaient plus et avaient sans hésitation accepter la proposition de l'hôpital étant donné que rien ne s'emblait expliquer son état. Le dossier, qu'ils avaient récupérés de l'hosto d'où il venait, parlait de "tentative de suicide ratée". Raison de plus aux yeux des parents pour que leur fils reparte de zéro.

« Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

« Je vais essayer de repousser l'opération. » Décida le docteur l'air sûr de lui. « Histoire d'avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir. »

* * *

Le natté fixa le paysage au dehors, repensant à ce qu'il avait appris ce matin. Cette histoire le troublait quelque peu, mais pas autant que les deux blessures qui ne disparaitraient jamais réellement de son corps. Il ne savait plus laquelle le titillait le plus. Et maintenant son cou n'était pas le seul endroit de son corps à être souvent effleuré. Même si pour son poignet il était obligé d'être plus discret. Il était arrivé à le cacher sous des manches longues, malgré qu'il fasse un peu trop chaud à son goût. Il n'avait pas croisé Envy depuis hier. Pas qu'il le voulait. Juste car, même s'il avait été bête de l'envisager, il avait espéré des excuses…

« Mr Elric ! Est ce mon cours qui vous fait planer ainsi ? Je ne lui savais pas de telles vertues… » Demanda son professeur de SVT, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Désolé Monsieur… » S'excusa le blond gêné en sentant le regard des autres élèves sur lui, en entendant certains rire, dont Lin, mais ça ce n'était pas inhabituel.

« Peut importe, je vous dispense de mon cours et de ses effets sur vous pour la journée. Vous pouvez partir. »

Se retrouvant à la porte, Ed se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du reste de l'heure. Quand soudain un claquement de talon sur le parquet se fit entendre. Surpris, il se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il vit alors apparaître une grande brune aux yeux améthyste qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Elle avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas mesuré sans être perturbée par le fait qu'il la dévisageait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui agrippa le bras et abaissa sa manche pour examiner son poignet dont le pansement masquait l'entaille. Elle resta un moment à le fixer, perdu dans ses réflexions sans que le natté ne sache quoi faire. Quelque chose en lui, lui criait de retirer sa main, mais autre chose interagissait contre… Ce pendentif qui pendait au cou de cette femme et retombait sur sa poitrine. Ce pendentif qui lui était étrangement fort familier. Ce pendentif en forme de rose de vent…

« C'est mes seins ou mon collier que tu regardes ? »

Pris sur le fait, Ed ne sut quoi répondre. Dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait pas hésité à dire "le collier", mais dans cette ville…

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Se défendit-il. « Votre collier à attirer mon regard. Je suis désolé… »

« Si tu le dis… »

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut.

* * *

Les cours terminés, Envy s'était brusquement souvenu qu'il avait une promesse à tenir. Allongeant alors le pas, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le quai de métro qui partait vers l'ouest, espérant réussir à rattraper son ancien voisin avant qu'il ne parte travailler.

Les élèves qui suivaient les cours accélérés n'avaient que 3 heures de cours par jour. 3 heures pendant lesquels ils ne faisaient que gratter. 3 heures à juste recopier le cours, les explications et parfois les exemples. Ils ne faisaient jamais d'exercices et les contrôles avaient lieu le samedi matin une semaine sur deux. On ne leur en demandait pas plus. Et comme suivre à ses cours nécessitaient une autorisation spéciales, ils n'étaient jamais plus de 10 par classe. A la base, les cours accélérés avaient été conçus pour les élèves à facilitées qui n'avaient pas besoin d'exercices pour comprendre le cours. Mais, en réalité, c'était surtout ceux qui avaient un travail extra scolaire qui y assistaient. Comme lui en quelques sortes… Même si ce n'était pas officiel.

Ayant enfin atteint la station, il chercha parmi la foule la tignasse qu'il était venu trouver. Bingo ! Il était toujours là.

« Hansel ! Attends-moi, faut que je te parle. » Appela le brun à temps, entendant le sifflement distinctif de l'arrivée au quai.

Le jeune garçon se retourna, oscillant entre l'idée de monter dans le RER ou avoir la politesse d'écouter son interlocuteur. Il regretta amèrement qu'on lui ait enseigné quelques codes de civilité, échangea quelques mots avec sa voisine qui avait les mêmes yeux, la même peau et la même couleur de cheveux que lui. Cette dernière, bien que réticente céda à le laisser derrière elle et se faufila à bord. Chose faîte, l'autre rejoignit Envy tranquillement.

« Alors ? » Se contenta-t-il de sortir une fois à son niveau.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander… » Annonça l'homme aux cheveux de jais, ne sachant pas vraiment par quel chemin il devait y aller.

« Rien que ça… » Souffla l'autre d'un ton un peu trop suffisant pour son interlocuteur.

Toute fois, il se contenta et continua sa demande sans tenir compte de la réplique précédente.

« J'ai donné à Lin deux tickets pour un restau chic, j'aimerais que tu acceptes l'invitation quand il te proposera. »

Les yeux améthyste captèrent sur le visage de son homologue un petit sourire qui fut bien vite effacé par le doute. Il flairait bien qu'il n'était pas contre passer une soirée seul à seul avec son petit ami, mais le problème c'était qu'il ne pouvait accéder aussi facilement. Ce mec avait trop de principes…

« Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ? » Se renseigna l'intéressé, sa voix trahissant le fait qu'il aurait tout de même aimé dire oui.

« Je ne sais pas… Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

Il réfléchit un moment avant de choisir.

« Vu que accepter son offre me nécessitera ma soirée, je jugerais normal que tu me remplaces ce soir là. » Détermina Hansel, optant pour cette solution qui lui semblait tout à fait convenable.

« Ca me va. » Céda le spéculateur.

Ils avaient laissé passer 2 transports pendant leur discussion, cependant, l'appel du travail coupa leur conversation lorsque le troisième débarqua. Cependant, avant de disparaître, Envy entendit l'autre l'avertir.

« Fais gaffe avec ton blond… Les autres n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier. »

« Je maîtrise la situation. » Grinça le brun en se détournant.

D'un pas lent, Ed descendit les escaliers jusqu'à rejoindre la cour. Trajet qui lui sembla interminablement long. Mais les minutes qui traînaient encore jusqu'à la fin de matinée étaient bien pires. C'est pourquoi, une fois arrivé, il regretta sincèrement de ne pas avoir fait le chemin au ralenti. Il soupira un coup et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Sa tête alla se caller contre la paroi et ses paupière se refermèrent sur les iris dorées, atténuant la brutalité des rayons de mi-journée. Il resta ainsi un long moment, respirant la tranquillité. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne le troubler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cet air illuminé ? T'as vu la vierge ? »

Le blond sursauta. Une fois la surprise passée, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, bien décidé à lui toucher deux mots. Mais lorsque son regard croisa les pupilles améthyste, il resta béat.

Face à lui, Envy le fixait, souriant, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux et que cette mésaventure avait été arrachée de ses souvenirs… Du moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'éprouver le moindre regret, n'y même d'y penser. Il avait la même tête que ce soir où il l'avait croisé au bar.

« Alors ? Lust m'a dit que t'avais été viré de cours. C'est beau ça… »

« Tu peux parler toi ! » Se défendit le blondinet. « T'es peut-être en cours là !? »

Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à frôler ses oreilles.

« Moi j'ai déjà fini les cours pour la journée. »

Le natté le fixa, perplexe, le temps qu'il arrive à décrypter ces informations.

« Quoi t'avais que trois heures de cours !? » S'offusqua-t-il en comprenant le topo. « Et c'est comme ça tous les jours ? »

« Ouaip ! C'est l'avantage d'être en cours accélérés. » Expliqua le brun taquinant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur de ses dents.

Le petit souffla un grand coup et lui jeta un regard assassin.

« T'es qu'un salopard chanceux. »

Réalisant ses propos, Ed plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, mais il était trop tard, Envy avait entendu. Cependant, il ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire, il se mit à éclater de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon.

« T'es mignon lorsque tu fais cette bouille. » Susurra-t-il, amenant le rouge aux joues du destinataire.

Tâchant de retrouver ses esprits, il espérait que la rougeur quitterait bientôt son visage. Malheureusement, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers cet homme, qui l'intriguait tellement. Cet homme qui lui rappelait son passé. Cet homme qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice qui bientôt serait retouché par un autre. Cet homme qui l'avait blessé… Et que pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détester. Car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mauvais points lorsqu'ils étaient face à face. Toute la journée il avait imaginé ce qu'il pourrait lui dire la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Là, il était devant lui, et pourtant rien ne sortait. Il avait trop peur de briser ce moment, que cette frénésie qui s'emparait de son rythme cardiaque cesse. Peu importait la souffrance, pour vivre de tels moments. Après tout, cela lui avait été refusé auparavant, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter maintenant ?

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Ce fut au tour des pupilles violettes de s'écarquiller de surprise.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » Demanda le plus grand, un peu déstabilisé par la question.

« Et bien… » Murmura le nouveau en se rapprochant de son ainé, jusqu'à être quasiment collé à lui. « Tu m'as promis que tu m'inviterais lorsque je serais décidé à goûter à une vraie boisson… Et… »

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de l'oreille de son homologue, excités par le frisson qui était remonté le long de l'échine de son propriétaire. Elles laissèrent leur souffle caresser le lobe délicat tandis qu'elles chuchotaient.

« J'ai bien envie d'essayer. »

* * *

« Mais quel con ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris !? »

« Mouais… Con, ça c'est sûr tu l'es.»

Lin regardait Ed faire les cents pas dans la salle de classe, ruminant la grosseur de la connerie qu'il venait de créer. Lui, il profitait de l'heure d'étude pour griffonner quelques choses sur ses exercices. Il avait décidé de bâcler ses devoirs pour avoir sa soirée de libre et ainsi passer le plus de temps possible avec son petit ami. Même s'il se doutait que ce soir n'aurait rien de romantique. Passer après le boulot, c'était le prix à payer pour sortir avec un chef de quartier… Mais, quelques minutes avec celui qu'on aimait, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Un baiser et un au revoir, c'était mieux que rien du tout non ?

« Alors… Tu sors avec Envy ce soir ? » Demanda le brun pour se changer les idées.

« Ouais ! » S'alarma le blond. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Et si… Et si… Oh non ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de son camarade de classe, remonta ses genoux et se cacha la tête, dégouté.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça si c'est pour réagir comme ça ? » Soupira l'autre. « Se la fermer c'est pas si compliqué. »

« Mais j'y peux rien ! » Se défendit-il en se redressant. « C'est lui ! Il exerce un certain pouvoir sur moi… »

Le bridé posa son regard sur le natté, intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je sais pas… Je le sens. » Expliqua le petit. « Quand on est ensemble, j'ai la circulation sanguine qui s'accélère. Je pense à dix milles trucs à la fois. Il me vient des idées que je n'oserais même pas prononcer. Juré, il m'a ensorcelé ! »

Reprenant son souffle, le blond se releva et partit, honteux, jusqu'à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

« Eh bah dit dont… Si je croyais au coup de foudre… Je dirais que tu es amoureux de lui. »

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit cette réplique avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

« Ce n'est pas ça… »

Son regard était perdu sur l'horizon, mais pourtant ce n'était pas ce paysage qu'il voyait.

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour… Du moins, ce n'est pas lui que j'aime… »

Existe-t-il phrase au monde pouvant plus piquer la curiosité que celle-ci ?

« Ah ! » S'extasia le brun. « Là, je demande des détails ! »

Ed pivota son minois pour sonder son attention sur l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas parler directement de ses problèmes ni de son passé à un quasi inconnu. Cependant, il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un. Histoire de ne pas devenir complètement taré. Alors, il devait trouver une juste mesure entre les deux.

« Ecoute… » Dit-il en essayant de trouver les bons pour expliquer son énigme. « Tu te souviens de ces livres qu'on lisait quand on était enfant ? Ce où arrivait à un passage décisif de l'intrigue, le lecteur a le choix entre deux fins. Tout dépend de ce que le héros va faire. On aboutit à la fin heureuse ou la fin triste… Et bien, j'ai l'impression que ma vie c'est un peu comme ce genre de livre… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu t'imagines que selon que t'acceptes d'y aller ou pas ce soir, t'as vie va radicalement changer ? » Demanda Lin sans vraiment comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir. »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! » Répliqua-t-il vivement avant de reprendre. « Mais j'ai l'impression qu'arrivé au moment décisif, on m'a juste proposé la mauvaise fin, et, on va dire que j'y suis allé direct… Et maintenant, je pense qu'on me montre le chemin vers la fin heureuse. »

Le brun le dévisagea avec des yeux gros comme des obus, jugeant de la santé mentale de son pseudo ami. Ce dernier se doutait bien que l'autre devait le prendre pour un taré mais peu importait. C'était la réponse à sa question.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'Envy puisse te conduire à ton happy end ? »

« C'est juste car… Je ressens la même chose avec lui que ce que je ressentais par le passé. »

* * *

Les volets étaient fermés. Quelques traits de lumières passaient encore entre les battants, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour parvenir à s'y retrouver dans cette pièce. Il soupira. Aucun son provenant de l'extérieur ne lui parvenait, ce qui voulait dire qu'aucun son provenant de l'intérieur n'avait pu sortir. Ils étaient seuls. Enfin… Il était seul.

Pris d'un certain besoin primaire, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une cigarette entre ses doigts. Ses lèvres la pincèrent fermement, empêchant toute fuite. Sa main libérée, il retrouva son briquet. Une flamme apparut, éclairant les traits fins de son visage. La flamme toujours sortie, il promena ses yeux dans la salle, jusqu'à croiser un miroir. Il se stoppa net à la vision de son reflet. Il tira un coup sur sa clope et soupira.

« Me regarde pas comme ça papa… Je te promets que j'arrête demain. »

Sur ces mots, il détacha ses yeux de l'objet et retourna sur ses pas. Il rejoignit le buffet sans problème. La flammèche tanguait au rythme de ses pas. Il ouvrit le compartiment et en ressortit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Il les fixa un moment, pris de compassion, puis céda. Il attrapa la première, la déboucha et commença à rependre son contenu dans la pièce. Le litre ne tint pas bien longtemps et il dut bien vite en reprendre une autre pour poursuivre son travail.

Il en était rendu à la cinquième lorsque son GSM se mit à vibrer. Il s'en saisit et le colla à son oreille en voyant l'ID, sans pour autant arrêter sa besogne.

« Allo… »

« Envy ? » Raisonna la voix au combiné. « Je suppose que je te dérange mais j'apporte une mauvaise nouvelle qui va te réjouir. »

« Je vois le genre. » Ricana l'homme aux cheveux de jais. « Alors cette nouvelle ? »

« Je viens d'avoir Hansel au téléphone et il m'a dit qu'Isaac Mac Dougal était mort. »

« C'est qui lui déjà…? » Questionna-t-il en capturant deux bouteilles pour finir le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« C'est celui qui t'as piqué ton appart. » Expliqua l'autre. « Et Hansel accepte que tu reprennes l'appart. »

A cette annonce, le brun ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'aise. L'idée de ne plus être obligé de voir sa mère le réjouissait. Ca faisait un mois qu'il avait dû quitter l'immeuble à cause d'une dispute assez mouvementé qui avait eu lieu entre Hansel et lui. Ils s'appréciaient et se considéraient même comme amis. Mais ils avaient tout deux des caractères bien trop trempés pour se supporter à longueur de journée. Leur dernière querelle l'avait obligée à partir. Cependant puisque son collègue semblait avoir tiré un trait sur cette altercation, il n'allait pas se faire prier pour revenir. Tout lui semblait tellement laid chez sa mère.

« Alors c'est quand que tu me fais écouter une de tes compositions ? » Demanda la voix sortant du combiné.

« Bientôt j'ai presque fini. » Répliqua-t-il.

Le parquet en pin était couvert de rhum à tels point que l'odeur lui agressait presque les narines. Ne souhaitant s'attarder davantage, il grimpa sur le rebord de la baignoire et se faufila par la fenêtre après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Une fois dehors, il fixa le briquet dont la flamme commença à faiblir.

« Sois attentive, ce sera une représentation inédite. » Susurra-t-il avant de lâcher l'objet à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il fit un bond en arrière, alors que le feu prenait instantanément. Crépitant tandis qu'il dévorait la maison. Résonant à ses oreilles comme un rire sourd. Les flammes grandissaient et se propageaient dans le reste de la maison, quittant la salle de bain, remontant le couloir, jusqu'à atteindre le salon, où gisait le corps qu'elles auront bientôt noyé.

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir appeler, c'est magnifique. »

* * *

Lieu : Le bar "Le Flacon", au comptoir. Heure : 21h33. Non 21h34 maintenant. Du moins, c'est ce que disait sa montre. Il pianota frénétiquement sur le comptoir, impatient. Ils avaient convenu d'une heure : 21h30. Et le comptoir n'était vraiment pas difficile à trouver. Pourtant, Envy était en retard. Et il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que le blond se demande s'il ne valait mieux pas partir. Cependant, il avait l'impression que son postérieur était scotché au tabouret et qu'il refuserait de le laisser se lever avant que le brun n'arrive. Chose qui heureusement ne tarda pas à arriver.

« T'as vu l'heure ? » Râla le natté. « Il est 21h36 ! »

« Ah bon ? Sur ma montre, il indique 21h45… » Fit-il remarquer. « Je devrais peut-être sortir encore 9 minutes, histoire qu'on soit à la même heure. »

« Je… suis désolé. » S'excusa le blond, comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin.

L'autre ne rajouta rien et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se commanda un whisky et ne prononça pas un mot tant que la bouteille n'était pas entre ses mains.

« Je prenais une douche… J'ai fini de bosser tard. » Justifia-t-il en engloutissant un premier verre.

Ed remarqua alors, qu'en effet, Envy avait les cheveux mouillés. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'entachait nullement sa beauté. Il était peut-être même encore plus excitant avec ces gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur son cou pour disparaître sous sa veste.

« Alors ? » S'exclama le brun en se tournant. « Vas-y ! Impressionne moi. »

« Hein ? » Sortit le garçon qui n'avait pas bien saisi où son alter ego voulait en venir.

« T'avais dit que tu boirais. Vas-y. Passe commande. » Rappela-t-il, amusé.

Une voix dans sa tête se promenait, lui répétant qu'il ne devrait pas être ici, qu'il aurait été bien mieux au fond de son lit. Mais une autre lui faisait un écho bien plus imposant. Elle lui demandait de se lâcher. Et cette voix, c'était celle d'Envy.

Ne pouvant résister, le natté appela le barman.

« Un B-52, s'il vous plaît. » Articula-t-il se souvenant de ce que le brun avait pris la dernière fois.

Le serveur lui apporta le verre, alors que son voisin était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Demanda le blond, se sentant visé.

« Tu comptes vraiment boire ça ? » Ricana-t-il en désignant le cocktail. « Je veux voir ça. »

Vexé, Ed agrippa la boisson et l'avala cul sec. Acte qu'il regretta immédiatement, lorsqu'il se mit à tousser bruyamment. Il se retrouva littéralement plié en deux, ne souhaitant pas se redresser tant qu'il sentirait encore la liqueur et le whisky dans sa gorge. Toute fois, une main forte lui releva le menton et l'amena au dessus du verre. Il sentit les mèches noires lui caresser le cou, alors que sa voix résonner à nouveau dans sa tête.

« Une fois le verre vide, il faut aspirer les vapeurs. C'est le meilleur. »

Il ne sut si c'était à cause de l'alcool, de la proximité, ou du ton utilisé, mais, la phrase lui semblait étonnamment libidineuse. Malgré tout, il s'exécuta et huma les dernières gouttes patiemment. Et continua jusqu'à ce qu'Envy consente à retirer sa main. Cependant, il eut à peine redressé la tête qu'il sentit l'emprise de son ainé se refermer sur sa nuque. Surpris, il se tourna vers son homologue qui appuya dessus pour le rapprocher.

C'est là qu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser doux, plutôt chaste. S'il n'auvait été posé si longtemps, on l'aurait qualifié de "piou". Mais là, ce n'était pas ça. C'était plus que ça. Un échange. Un message. Un contact qu'il finit par perdre.

« Voilà. » Susurra le tentateur, s'éloignant en faisant un de ses sourires habituels. « Tu joues dans la cour des grands maintenant. »

Les pupilles dorées s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, il les garda à demi closes et chercha presque, inconsciemment, à se blottir contre l'autre garçon. Le brun, amusé, le laissa faire, mais ne s'engagea pas plus. Il se contenta de lui accorder les caresses de son souffle. Lui qui aimait tant chasser, sa proie lui semblait presque trop facile. Pourtant, il ne résista pas longtemps lui-même et resserra ses bras autour de la taille du petit pour le serrer contre son torse. Ed poussa un hoquet de surprise et chercha légèrement à se libérer, avant de céder et de se laisser tomber contre le corps du plus grand. Celui-ci, tout en le gardant dans ses bras, agrippa sa bouteille et entreprit de la vider. Une fois les trois-quarts de l'alcool avalé, il se dit qu'un jour il devrait arrêter de boire. Cependant, il tenait toujours le natté dans ses bras et il somnolait dangereusement. L'odeur de l'alcool avait dû lui tourner la tête. Se demandant quel heure il était, Envy prit son portable. A la vue du cadran, il grimaça. Méticuleusement, il reposa le garçon contre le comptoir, lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, et s'en alla.

La nuit s'annonçait encore bien longue pour lui.

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next time, my beloved

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Elle refuse toujours de me le donner pour noël. XD Je lui dois donc tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Je m'excuse du retard, mais copain + révision + parents ne sont pas des facteurs propices pour fournir du temps libre pour l'écriture. Je ne cacherais pas non plus une petite flemme qui heureusement a été surmontée. Bon c'était juste pour vous demander pardon et vous souhaitez bonnes chances pour vos épreuves.

Un grand merci à freyandchris, Mathiilde, Meru, Alice-chan, agathe, Basilic-Edofanart et cassouuu pour leurs reviews. Et à poulpy pour la relecture.

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture, enjoy it !

* * *

Un peu dans les vapes, le blondinet laissait son regard vide de toute expression errer dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il passa un long moment à se brûler les neurones en s'efforçant de redonner un nom à chaque objets qu'il distinguait. Les voix dans l'autre pièce lui parvenaient. Ils semblaient tous aller bien. Du moins, ils allaient tous bien mieux que lui… Perdu, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en buvant autant. Cependant, avec autant de personnes contre lui, c'était déjà étonnant qu'il ait réussi à arrêter. Toute fois, son état l'étonnait. Il avait par le passé, souvent imaginé sa première cuite, et il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il s'était imaginé à quatre pattes devant la cuvette des toilettes à se vider la pense. Il s'était imaginé chanter des chansons païennes sans queue ni tête. Il s'était même imaginé faire la roue au milieu de la foule. Mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Le sang lui tapait les tempes. Son corps était mou. Il avait du mal à marcher et à parler, puisqu'il devait se concentrer pour articuler quelque chose convenablement. Néanmoins, il était encore parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait. Il se sentait toujours maître de ses actes. Il arrivait à percevoir quelques mots des conversations aux alentours. Des bribes de phrases qui le faisaient sourire. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Envy. Si son corps l'avait lâché, son cerveau, lui, tenait la route. Et c'était le principal. Vrai ?

Les mots qu'ils distinguaient lui paressaient comme un délire de son subconscient qui formait des phrases avec les bribes de lettres qu'il percevait. Cependant, si le sens réel de la discussion lui échappait, il lui semblait que la voix se faisait plus forte… Non… Plus proche. Il tenta de se redresser légèrement, mais le sang lui monta douloureusement aux tempes et sa tête retomba apathiquement. Tel un amorphe, végétatif, lymphatique. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de sombrer dans un sommeil profond pour pouvoir entreprendre un réveil plus facile. Cependant, toutes les petites secondes où son esprit somnolait semblaient suffisantes pour le maintenir éveiller… Ou peut-être était-ce juste car le brun était dans la pièce juste à côté qu'il refusait de s'endormir…

Soudain, un rayon de lumière passa dans la chambre et Ed devina qu'on venait d'entrer. Il n'eut pas à faire énormément d'effort pour reconnaître la longue silhouette d'Envy. Ce dernier referma la porte et s'avança jusqu'au lit doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Pourtant, il avait bien remarquait que le blond avait noté sa présence, mais ça ne semblait pas être sous ses yeux qu'il voulait passer inaperçu…

« Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ? » Questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant au bord du lit. Sa voix ne glissant sur aucun mot. Preuve que lui, tenait l'alcool.

« Oui… » Répondit le natté, dont l'alcool avait rendu le ton soupirant.

Alors, il sentit une main glisser sur son visage. Les doigts expérimentés se promenèrent sur la base de sa mâchoire et la suivirent jusqu'à atteindre la commissure. Il sentait son souffle effréné résonner dans la salle à tendance qu'il devinait la suite des évènements. Son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit le grand se hisser au dessus de lui. Sans prévenir, il sentit Envy l'embrasser. Sa bouche suivit celle de son ainé qui semblait vouloir le dévorer tout en le savourant. C'était un baiser doux et passionné. Le résultat était tout simplement… Mielleux. Et dans l'état où il était, Ed ne pouvait rien espérer de plus.

Comment tout ceci en était arrivé là ? Alors qu'il y a tout juste quelques jours, ce même homme qui là était si doux, lui avait entaillé le bras sans raison justifié. Que c'était-il passé entre ce verre qu'il avait pris avant-hier et la fête qui avait eu lieu ce soir ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser entrainer dans tout ça ? Et y être si soumis ?

* * *

« Une fête ? »

Les yeux dorés du blondinet se firent interrogateur tandis que Lin le fixait toujours en souriant gaiement. Sourire surement du à la perspective de passer une soirée déjantée avec son petit ami…

« Oui. Une fête. » Répéta-t-il posément. « Envy vient de récupérer son appart, alors on va sortir les bouteilles et baptiser les lieux. »

« Mouais… En gros c'est une soirée d'alcoolique. » Répliqua Ed blasé.

« Mais non. » Soupira l'asiatique un grand coup. « On va juste s'amuser. T'es pas obligé de boire jusqu'à finir à l'hosto, tu sais. Il y aura autre chose que de l'alcool au buffet. Tu peux t'arrêter à deux, trois verres sans problèmes si t'en as envie. »

Songeur, Ed réfléchit un moment à cette perspective. Pouvait-il se rendre à une fête organisée par l'homme aux cheveux de jais ? En sachant que logiquement celui-ci serait là ? Et que logiquement ils avaient toutes les chances de se croiser ? Ca semblait suicidaire…

« Ca ne me tente pas énormément… Je suis désolé. » Objecta le natté en jouant distraitement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux pour éviter de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. » Rétorqua ce dernier. « Mais tu sais… Je doute que tu ais le choix. »

* * *

« Une fête ? » Demandèrent-ils sur un ton empestant la méfiance.

Envy soupira. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils toujours ainsi lorsque c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative d'organiser la soirée ? Bon… Peut-être car la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu la charge, son appart s'était limite changé en bordel…

« C'est bon… C'est juste une petite soirée. Histoire de marquer le coup. »

« Marquer le coup ? T'as juste récupérer ton appart ! C'est pas la peine de rassembler tous le monde pour si peux. » Maugréa le brun aux cheveux courts.

« T'es pas obligé de venir si ça te déplaît tant ! » Répliqua l'autre en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Nullement impressionné, Roy se contenta de souffler un bon coup. Il n'avait pas le choix… Etant le principal membre de l'organisation à être infiltré dans la gendarmerie. Il valait mieux qu'il soit sur les lieux si les choses tournaient mal. Personne ne lui pardonnerait s'il laissait tomber ses camarades… Et il n'était pas quelqu'un comme ça. Même s'il n'appréciait guère son homologue, il devait faire acte de présence à cette soirée.

« Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce que tu nous as prévu cette fois-ci. » Trancha l'agent, attirant la conversation vers le sujet qui l'inquiétait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se mordit le bout de la langue discrètement pour retenir le juron qu'il avait envie de laisser sortir.

« Ce ne sera pas ce que vous croyiez… J'ai décidé de faire simple cette fois-ci. » Se défendit l'homme aux cheveux de jais. « C'est à dire, musique, nourriture, alcool. »

« Sans stripteaseurs ? » Questionna Greed étonné, presque choqué.

« Sans stripteaseurs. » Confirma-t-il.

Alors, Envy remarqua que Gretel venait de susurrer quelque chose de suspect à l'oreille de son frère. Ils échangèrent quelques répliques en silence. Puis, ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui, jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Au sourire narquois qui animait leurs visages, il sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer la prochaine remarque.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as soudain décidé de faire une fête si raisonnable ? » Susurra Hansel, sa voix teintée d'une saveur contrôlée.

Sa pomme d'Adam joua au yo-yo quelques secondes. Durant tous ce temps, il sentait les autres le fixer, et il savait que l'information qu'il allait devoir divulguer allait tous les convaincre de venir… Cependant, il répondit quand même.

« Parce que j'invite ma blonde. »

* * *

D'un pas lent, Ed regagna sa maison. Des tas de pensées se faisaient échos dans sa tête, l'obsédant complètement, prenant toute son attention. Heureusement, ses jambes avaient déjà enregistré le parcours, et prenaient le relais sur son cerveau. Il réussit ainsi sans problème à passer la porte d'entrée, n'ayant pas pour autant réglé son conflit intérieur…

« Il y a un problème ? Ed… »

Surpris, le blond sursauta. Puis, il se retourna vivement pour faire face à la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru être capable de s'inquiéter pour lui. Son père.

Les deux regards dorés se jaugèrent un instant. Ed devait reconnaître que son géniteur avait un don. Lorsqu'il se sentait en danger, soutenir le regard de son père lui permettait de regagner confiance en lui.

« Je sors ce soir. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix sèche. « Ne me comptez pas pour le repas. »

L'adulte hocha la tête, alors que son fils grimpait l'escalier pour enfin quitter son champ de vision.

Ed jeta son sac dans un coin et fit de même avec son corps sur le lit. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et soupira un grand. Il fixa un moment son poignet, à l'endroit où à travers sa chemise se trouvait l'entaille que lui avait laissé le brun. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait la distinguer parfaitement. Comme si ses yeux étaient équipés de rayon x.

« Ed… »

Le blond roula de manière à se retrouver sur le dos pour apercevoir à silhouette qui le jaugeait du couloir.

« Al… » Souffla l'ainé. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hésitant, le châtain pénétra dans la chambre et vint rejoindre son frère. Il s'assit auprès de lui, semblant avoir quelque chose à lui demander.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de fête dont tous le monde parle ? » S'inquiéta-t-il embêté, avant de reprendre un peu vexé. « Tu es invité toi ? »

« Oui… » Avoua le blond que les yeux noisettes de son frère rendaient triste. « J'ai été invité. »

Le cadet se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, la main sous le menton, renvoyant l'image du penseur. Il devait être entrain de chercher à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été invité. Il était pourtant plus sociable que son frère. Alors pourquoi ses amis ne lui avaient pas proposé de venir ? Le pauvre… S'il savait… Celui qui organise la fête étant Envy, c'était le dernier endroit où se trouver ce soir.

Cependant, Al fit volte face et attaqua.

« Et comment ça se fait que j'ai pas été invité moi ! »

« Al… » Soupira le natté, cherchant ses mots pour ne pas vexer plus son frère. « J'ai été invité car la soirée de ce soir se passe chez Envy. Comme il ne te connaît pas beaucoup, c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas pensé à t'inviter. Et tes amis n'ont surement pas osé lui proposer. »

Il resta silencieux un instant. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Et toi ? Il te connaissait assez pour t'inviter ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas.

« Ben… On s'est déjà fait deux sortis ensembles… » Se défendit le plus âgé, le rouge lui montant aux joues lorsqu'il se remémorait les soirées passées avec cet homme… En particulier la deuxième. « Il a dû trouver ça pas mal… Alors, il m'a invité. »

La vision de son frère jaloux l'étonnait franchement. Mais dans un sens, il le comprenait… Le cadet Elric était connu comme étant le plus agréable et gentil des deux. Al s'était toujours comporté ainsi. Alors que lui était connu comme le "petit" hystérique, susceptible, dérangé… Que quelqu'un ait préféré inviter le frère à problème à défaut du frère sans problème… Effectivement, il y avait de quoi être jaloux.

« La prochaine fois, tu seras de la fête. Je te le promets. » Jura le blondinet, se demandant, au fond de son esprit, s'il n'allait pas regretter cette promesse plus tard.

* * *

A une dizaine de kilomètres de là, d'autre festivité avait déjà commencé. Deux corps, tout juste ruisselant de sueur, se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante. L'un appartenait à un jeune garçon à la peau pâle, assez maigrichon, sans pour autant qu'il ne paraisse à deux grammes de perdre un os. D'ailleurs, la vivacité qu'il affichait, prouvait bien que cette image de faiblesse n'était qu'une illusion. Quant à l'autre, il était assez musclé. Plus viril que son partenaire, mais cependant plus doux dans ses mouvements que l'autre. La peau hâlée suivait l'autre gentiment, sans tenter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait déséquilibrer son amant. Il savait qu'il aimait autant que lui ce contraste dans leur mouvement. Il l'aimait et le haïssait à la fois. Toutefois, c'était parfait. Un délice. Et pratique en plus de ça. Ca lui permettait de tenir plus longtemps. Alors, lorsque leur rapport s'achevait, sa boule de nerf, une vraie pile sur pattes, lui offrait ses plaintes endiablées qu'il poussait lorsqu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle après l'acte. Il était si mignon dans ces instants.

Pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, leur partie de jambes en l'air finit dans les mêmes circonstances. Mais ils ne s'en lasseraient jamais. Il fit passer le garçon au dessus de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. Il se laissa faire, et commença à s'endormir. Le plus grand resta un moment à le regarder faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son portable vibrer sur la table de chevet. Il s'empressa de décrocher, avant que le bruit ne dérange son petit ami, porta le combiné à son oreille et répondit.

« Oui ? »

« Léo ? C'est moi. » Déclara Envy d'une voix énervée. « Greed me dit qu'il veut pas amener plus de cinq bouteilles de whisky ! Tu peux pas amener quelque chose ? Car on va pas avoir de quoi s'amuser là »

Il réfléchit un moment, s'alluma une cigarette et en prit une bouchée. Il n'aimait pas fumer. Cependant, il n'aimait pas non plus parler avec cet homme. Alors il le faisait tout de même. Ca l'aidait à rester calme durant la conversation téléphonique.

« Je dois avoir trois bouteilles de vodka… Mais j'ai rien de plus. » Expliqua l'adolescent tranquillement.

« Quoi ? T'as que ça ! » S'énerva l'autre à l'autre bout du combiné. « Mais comment je vais m'y prendre moi ? »

« S'il te plait… Envy. C'est déjà assez dur d'obtenir de l'alcool quand on est mineur, alors ne m'embête pas plus. Sinon j'amène rien. »

Il l'entendit soupirer et se demander comment il allait se débrouiller. Léo se dit qu'il serait bien plus simple que le brun se bouge lui même pour aller acheter son alcool. Mais la remarque lui aurait sans doute coûté cher…

« Bon, je vais appeler Lin… » Décida-t-il finalement. « Il doit bien, au moins, avoir un pack de bière ou deux à me donner… Avec le whisky et la vodka en plus ça devrait le faire. »

* * *

D'une poussée souple, il raccrocha. En deux coups de fil, il réussit à récupérer deux packs de bière. Son travail terminé, il sourit béatement en pensant à la soirée qui allait avoir lieu. Il réussirait. Ce soir, il allait commander une cuite pour sa blonde. Et plus tard dans la soirée… Il verrait bien jusqu'où il arrivera à le mener.

Fier de lui, il quitta son appart et décida de sortir acheter deux, trois trucs à grignoter pour la fête. Pestant à l'idée de dépenser son argent, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui lui en devait. Mais il trouvait plus de noms illustrant l'inverse dans son carnet. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence et sortir sa carte bleue une fois arrivée à la caisse.

De retour à la maison, il se dit qu'Ed avait intérêt à valoir tous les efforts qu'il avait mis en œuvres pour se le faire…

Puis, penser au natté lui donna des idées. Il décida de se rendre chez celui-ci pour lui faire un petit coucou avant de l'emmener à sa soirée. Après tout, il était normal que le petit l'aide. Il était nouveau. Il avait été invité alors que d'autres auraient rêvé de mettre les pieds chez lui. Donc, il avait tout à fait le droit de l'exploiter pour préparer les festivités. Du moins, de son point de vue…

C'est ainsi, qu'Ed roula des yeux en apercevant cette silhouette familière devant lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Interrogea le blondinet un peu inquiet. « La fête ne commence pas avant deux heures… »

« Oui ! Mais toi, tu viens m'aider à tous organiser ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Hein ? » S'insurgea le petit. « Je dois pas avoir très bien compris, là ! Pourquoi je t'aiderai ? »

« Et bien… » Chercha le brun, avant de trouver une solution qu'il trouva parfaitement déplacé vis à vis de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais qu'il n'aima que plus. « Parce que tu es un étranger. »

Face à cette évidence, Ed hésita sur sa réponse. Il était quasiment sûr que dès que le mot étranger sortait d'une conversation, il valait mieux se taire lorsqu'on était concerné. A moins de souhaiter finir le bras en charpie ou pire… Alors, il accepta.

* * *

« Alors… C'est là que tu vis ? » Demanda le blond en rentrant dans l'appartement.

« Touche à rien sans mon accord. » Souffla le brun en abandonnant son manteau sur ce qui ressemblait à un clic-clac.

L'appartement comportait cinq pièces : un salon, une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain et un bureau. Les pièces n'étaient en elles-mêmes pas très grandes, mais largement suffisante pour l'utilité qu'il en avait. De quoi être à l'aise. Assez grand pour au moins deux personnes. Le mobilier comprenait les meubles principaux et quelques uns en plus qu'il était nécessaire d'avoir quand on invite du monde. Comme des chaises en rab… Ou un glacière spéciale, rien que pour les boissons alcoolisés. D'ailleurs, celle-là, il n'attendait pas forcément qu'il y ait du monde pour l'ouvrir.

Ed progressait doucement au milieu de ce tout. A la propreté des lieux, il était évident qu'Envy venait juste de le récupérer. Car il doutait qu'il soit du genre à stériliser toute sa maison pour faire le ménage.

« Qui a apporté les meubles et tout nettoyé ? » Questionna le blond intrigué en cherchant du bout du doigt une trace de saleté sur les meubles.

« Je sais pas. » Répliqua l'autre en rangeant les bouteilles qu'il avait collectées.

Les sourcils du blondinet se froncèrent à la réplique. Il était certain qu'on lui mentait. Envy était au courant de tout ce qui se passait de louche dans cette ville. Alors comment ça se pourrait qu'il ne sache pas qui a désinfecté son appart de la sorte ? Surtout que cette histoire là aussi était louche… Cette odeur qui circulait dans l'air, lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait humée dans la salle d'opération du docteur Marco. Des techniciens de surface utilisant les mêmes produits que dans les hôpitaux ? C'était bien trop gros… Il en était certain, cette pièce avait été stérilisée de haut en bas.

« Qui vivait là avant toi ? » Demanda Ed, d'une voix posée.

Envy lui jeta un regard suspicieux qui ne fit qu'encourager le natté dans son idée.

« Un homme. » Répliqua le propriétaire des lieux en finissant de ranger les dernières provisions pour la soirée.

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

« Il n'est pas parti. Il est mort. »

Le sang de petit se glaça au dernier mot. La première question qui lui vient à l'esprit fut qui l'avait tué, mais il se retient de la poser. Il avait peur que l'autre réponde "moi" ou que cette question ne lui vaille une nouvelle punition. Donc il détourna la conversation vers un autre sujet qui, à la base, l'intéressait beaucoup moins.

« Pourquoi tu tenais à récupérer cet appartement ? »

Les pupilles améthyste se posèrent quelques secondes sur lui, elles étaient teintées d'une lueur qui reflétait la pure surprise. Il finit par décrocher son regard et consacra de nouveau toute son attention sur sa tâche.

« Je ne supporte pas de vivre chez ma mère. » Répondit il en organisant les plateaux pour le buffet avec l'aide du natté.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un autre appartement alors ? » S'intrigua le blond. « Ca t'aurais évité d'avoir à vivre chez elle le temps que celui-ci… se libère. »

« Parce que je ne paye pas pour celui-ci. » Trancha-t-il en vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était en ordre.

La chose faite, il tourna les talons et se retrouva face à face avec la vision d'un petit gamin qui avait visiblement besoin d'explications… Il hésita à les lui apporter. Plus par principe que pour un quelconque problème d'intimité. Il décida de céder pour cette fois.

« Cet immeuble appartient à un des membres de notre organisation. Par solidarité, on se fait souvent ce genre de fleur. » Avoua-t-il en se vautrant dans un grand fauteuil. « Mais il ya quelques mois, on s'est pris la tête pour une broutille. Et il m'a demandé de partir. »

Il marqua une pause et balança un regard vide en direction de la glacière, se disant qu'il méritait bien une petite bière. Alors, il se leva, alla se servir, et revint s'avachir au point de départ.

« J'ai appris récemment que le locataire était mort. » Poursuivit-il en décapsulant sa boisson. « Et que Hansel acceptait que je revienne. »

« Hansel ? » S'étonna le petit, amusé. « Qui donc sur terre ose porter un nom pareil ? »

Réalisant sa phrase, le blond se maudit mentalement en toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Il n'était surement pas ingénieux de se moquer d'un membre de l'organisation qui contrôlait cette ville. Cependant, il vit Envy sourire et crut même l'entendre pousser un court gloussement.

« Le pire c'est qu'il a une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Gretel. » Ajouta le grand, avec le même air enjoué.

Puis, il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se retourna vers l'autre occupant de la pièce.

« Par contre, évite de faire la moindre remarque de ce genre ce soir. Hansel et Gretel adorent leurs noms. » Précisa-t-il sérieusement. « D'ailleurs, taches d'avoir un comportement exemplaire sur ce point avec tout le monde. Je ne tiens pas à avoir la moindre remarque, vis à vis de toi. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, crachant un acerbe "c'est clair ?" qui glaça le sang de l'ainé Elric. Ce dernier ne put que marmonner un faible "oui..".

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, durant laquelle ils n'avaient presque pas parlé, la sonnette retentit à leurs oreilles. Les globes dorés se posèrent vers l'autre qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant sa bière quasi vide comme si elle était le bien le plus précieux du monde. Comprenant le message, le blond se redressa et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un grand brun aux cheveux courts dont les yeux, tout aussi noir, s'écarquillèrent de surprise en le voyant. Il semblait se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte. C'est sûr qu'Ed et Envy ne se ressemblait pas du tout, et l'idée que ce soit "sa blonde" qui soit allée ouvrir ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

« Roy ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour rentrer ? »

Ed reconnut sans problème la voix de Wrath qui arrivait derrière le grand brun, accompagné de son petit ami et du petit frère de celui-ci. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il fixa le natté d'un regard sombre, mais fit tout de même un effort mesurable pour être poli.

« Bonjour Ed. » Dit il en lui serrant la main. « Envy t'as recruté comme portier ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir. » Répliqua le garçon avant d'également saluer les autres personnes qu'il connaissait.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers cet homme qui devait avoir près de 29 ans.

« Enchanté, je suis Ed. » Se présenta-t-il rapidement.

« Roy… » Répliqua l'autre en lui serrant fermement la main avant de rentrer à son tour, comprenant enfin à qui il avait à faire.

Le blond resta un moment en plan, trouvant que l'homme avait été assez froid avec lui. Cependant, il n'était pas une personne d'importance. Il n'avait pas de raison de faire plus attention à lui que ça.

Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui parvint. Il attendit un moment guettant le couloir de part et d'autre. Restant attentif jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer le nouveau venu qui se trouvait n'être que Lin. Derrière lui, les festivités commençaient déjà, Envy ne s'était pas fait prié et avait immédiatement sorti l'alcool et déballait la nourriture. Mais, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Lin arriver, seul, plusieurs restèrent silencieux. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs abandonna sa bouteille et alla les rejoindre à la porte.

« Tu es seul ? » Demanda-t-il un ton en dessous de l'habituel. « Les jumeaux ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Ils bossent encore… » Expliqua le bridé sachant ce que l'autre voulait savoir. « Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des complications. »

« De quel genre ? » S'inquiéta un peu le plus grand, avec un air légèrement mauvais sur le visage.

Il n'aimait visiblement pas cette nouvelle.

« Du genre dont ils peuvent s'occuper tous seuls. » Le rassura le garçon. « Ils ont dit qu'ils ne seraient pas trop en retard. »

Il lâcha l'affaire bien qu'il se demandait intérieurement où leur plan avait bien pu foirer. Il se mit en tête de leur poser quelques questions le lendemain. Ce soir c'était la fête. Et cette nouvelle ne faisait que lui donner envie de faire exploser toutes les bouteilles de la pièce.

* * *

La soirée avança normalement. Le temps que les autres invités arrivent, les bouteilles avaient déjà commencé à descendre et la nourriture à disparaître. Cependant, une fois qu'il ne manqua plus que Hansel et Gretel, Ed sentit que la fête tournait dans une direction qui ne lui plaisait guère. Greed, Wrath et surtout Envy, semblaient s'être mis en tête de lui faire prendre sa première cuite ce soir. Lin et Léo avaient doucement suivi le même chemin, et petit à petit, tous les invités s'étaient pris au jeu. Ils ne lui laissaient pas une minute de répit. Dès que son verre était vide, il pouvait être certain qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour gentiment lui remplir. Et tous se métamorphosaient en superbes supporters pour l'encourager à les vider. La soirée avança ainsi. Alors qu'il avait pleinement conscience de sa déchéance.

Alors que l'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête, sans qu'il ne se sente pour autant mal, il sentit Envy l'attirer contre lui et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sans être choqué, il se laissa faire. Ne rougissant même pas quand il se dit que maintenant ils ressemblaient aux autres couples présents dans la salle. Il était le centre d'attention de la soirée, la bête de foire aussi… Disons qu'il était la distraction de la soirée. Il avait eu le droit à toutes les blagues, mais rien de très méchant non plus.

A un moment, il avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière pour la reposer contre l'épaule du brun. Puis, il l'avait senti lui caresser la joue. Il lui semblait avoir perçu quelques baisers au niveau de sa clavicule, mais il n'en était pas sûr… Il avait peut-être rêvé.

La soirée était déjà fort bien avancée lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau, réveillant certains invités qui commençaient à somnoler. Lin accourut, avec son sourire béat et alla ouvrir. Ed cligna des yeux, essayant de suivre au mieux le déroulement des évènements. Son regard s'égara vers la porte qu'on ouvrait. La première personne qu'il identifia fut une jeune femme, d'une année son ainé. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains clairs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à des fenêtres offrant une superbe vue sur l'océan. Cependant, un claquement de dents le décrocha de son admiration. Il jeta un regard en coin pour croiser les yeux revolvers de son compagnon. Il détourna donc son regard vers le deuxième arrivant qui était occupé à… rouler une pelle à Lin. Lorsque les deux garçons se décollèrent, il remarqua que le frère ressemblait énormément à sa sœur. Excepté qu'il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts, des courbes moins féminines et des traits plus masculins. Mais on ne pouvait nier le lien de parenté entre les deux.

Les deux paires de globes bleu acier se posèrent sur le blond. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard, avant d'hocher la tête et de s'approcher du "couple".

« Alors ! C'est lui ta blonde ? » Questionna Gretel avec un air narquois scotché au visage.

« Comme tu peux le voir. » Ricana le brun en tendant un verre de whisky à l'adolescente qui ne se fit pas prier pour le prendre et en attraper un autre qu'elle tendit à son frère.

Ce dernier fixa le natté un moment, prit le verre, que lui tendait sa sœur, et en but une gorgée.

« Il serait pas bourré, par hasard ? » Interrogea le châtain sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà la réponse à sa question.

Envy agrippa le menton d'Ed et bougea légèrement pour avoir son visage face au sien. Le petit avait le teint rougit, quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa tresse, son haleine était chargé d'alcool, son corps transpirait l'ébriété.

« Non ! A peine ! » Sortit le brun, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je suis pas bourré ! » Se défendit le petit, mais sa voix déformée par les vapeurs d'alcool trahissait son état.

Hansel poussa un profond soupir. Il attrapa le poignet du blond et le força à se relever. Sans comprendre, Ed se laissa faire, voyant qu'Envy ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, bien qu'il ait poussé un soupir de mécontentement. Le châtain l'entraina jusqu'à la porte du fond et l'ouvrit. Il le fit entrer et le fit s'allonger sur ce qui se trouvait être un lit. Ca devait être la chambre d'Envy…

« Repose toi un peu. » Lui dit l'autre avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul.

* * *

Oui… C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce lit. Et maintenant Envy était avec lui. Ils avaient tous deux mariné dans l'alcool. Même si le brun ne le laissait pas trop paraître. Leurs corps étaient brulant. Ils étaient tout les deux au summum de l'excitation. Eprouvant de plus en plus de mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre, mettant de plus en plus de passion dans leurs embrassades, poussant de plus en plus leur gestes. Ed se dit qu'il le regretterait, mais il savait que dans l'état où il était, l'autre pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. S'il ne retrouvait pas ses esprits, il y passerait.

« Envy… » Les coupa une voix à la porte.

L'apostrophé se redressa, fusillant du regard celui qui les avait dérangé.

« Reviens de l'autre côté. » Lui dit Gretel d'une voix assurée. « C'est pas encore le moment de le dépuceler. »

Il grommela quelque chose qui cherchait surement à montrer sa frustration. Cependant, il quitta le lit et alla rejoindre les autres.

De nouveau seul, Ed reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il se mit à regretter et à haïr le cour des évènements. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Toute fois, il savait qu'il était responsable de ce qui s'était passé… Et qu'il avait aimé cette soirée.

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next time, my beloved

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Elle refuse toujours de me le donner pour noël. XD Je lui dois donc tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Bon... épreuves passées... ET réussies ^^ Mais bon avec les vacances chargées qui ont suivi c'était pas facile de trouver du temps et du courage pour écrire. Ce qui explique mon retard, mais, je vous l'accorde, ne l'excuse pas XD

Un grand merci à freyandchris, Hinatou-chan, Meru-94, freyandchris, Basilic-Edofanart, Mathiilde, AliceNathan, Yumi Take, Alice-chan et xXxYaOiFaNgIrLxXx pour leurs reviews. Et à poulpy pour la relecture. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à certaines reviews, mais pas vraiment le temps sur le moment XD

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture, enjoy it !

* * *

Il y a des jours où on se réveille avec un sourire idiot scotché au visage sans comprendre alors pourquoi. L'erreur que la majorité ferait dans ces circonstances serait de chercher pourquoi. Parce qu'une fois sur deux cet excès de gaieté est dût à un souvenir honteux que notre cerveau a essayé de nous faire oublier. Aussitôt, le visage excessivement épanoui se décompose, à l'image d'une bougie allumée depuis bien trop longtemps. Et évidemment, il fallut que se fût le cas du jeune Edward Elric.

Le blondinet se réveilla d'abord avec un mal de tête épouvantable et il dut se rendre à l'évidence que le scotch ne l'aimait pas. Puis il remarqua les traits qui faisaient rayonner son minois. Ensuite, il chercha à se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Ses neurones refusèrent de l'aider, pour sa sécurité mentale, et décidèrent de suspendre leur activité. Ne trouvant pas de réponses, Ed se blottit profondément dans ses draps. Cet alors que son corps heurta une masse qui reposait à ses côtés. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir de cet être organique non identifié, un grognement réprobateur. Intrigué, le natté ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec la bouille glorieuse de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. En tout bien tout honneur, la sienne se décomposa.

Les flash-back de la soirée lui revinrent en assauts. Il s'agrippa brusquement la tête et se massa maladroitement ses tempes. Les verres, cette chambre, la baiser, les caresses et… Rien. Il continua jusqu'à en arriver à la conclusion qu'il était encore vierge. Les pupilles dorées se tournèrent alors vers son voisin. Il semblait encore dormir. Profitant de cette constatation, il sortit du lit, rassembla ses affaires en trombes et s'enfuit de cet appartement comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait bien sûr pas remarqué les iris améthyste qui l'avaient sondé avant de se refermer, laissant un sourire mesquin se peindre sur le visage opalin.

* * *

« Où est-il ? » S'exclama le cinquantenaire d'une voix sévère.

Le châtain soupira d'un air las. Lorsqu'il le voulait leur père pouvait être une vraie mère poule.

« Papa… Il t'avait prévenu qu'il sortait. »

« Qu'il sortait oui ! » Accepta le blond. « Pas qu'il resterait dormir je ne sais où ! »

L'adolescent regardait son paternel s'énerver sans savoir que faire. Il avait beau essayé d'aider son frère, quelque chose clochait. Et l'autre l'avait remarqué.

« Papa... »

Maintenant il le savait. C'était sa voix qui le trahissait. Elle chancelait fortement. Belle preuve du conflit intérieure qui régnait en lui. Certes il aimait son frère comme personne… Mais il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait été invité à cette soirée. C'était lui le garçon sociable et souriant de la famille Elric. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. D'après Ed, c'était Envy qui avait organisé cette fête. D'où Ed connaissait cet homme ? Il n'était pourtant pas dans sa classe. Quant à lui, Warth le lui avait vaguement présenté, malheureusement le brun ne lui avait accordé aucun intérêt. Il l'avait juste ignoré en continuant sa conversation comme s'il n'avait même pas existé. Alors il fallait qu'on lui explique comment Ed, personnage atypique de la famille Elric, avait pu sympathiser, en si peu de temps, avec cet homme.

« Il ne répond pas à son portable. » Grogna le plus âgé, sortant le cadet de ses pensées.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son père avait tenté de téléphoner…

« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »

Le vieil homme tourna les talons et fit face au jeune garçon qui se tenait au seuil de la porte. Reconnaissant son ainé, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis reprit du poil de la bête et commença son interrogatoire.

« Où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit. »

« Je t'ai dit que je sortais. » Se défendit le natté. « Je suis juste resté dormir là-bas. »

Sur ces mots, il entreprit de gravir les escaliers. Mais le propriétaire en avait décidé autrement.

« Attends, Ed ! La discussion n'est pas terminée. »

Surpris par la réplique, le fils s'arrêta net. D'habitude leur père ne poussait jamais très loin la conversation, il abandonnait quand on lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait jamais aimé les conflits… Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir décidé d'être plus… Présent dans son rôle de père. Cependant, ce n'était pas le bon jour. Le natté en avait déjà trop subis.

« Dorénavant je veux que tu me tiennes au courant de tes sortis. » Annonça le doyen sur un ton presque solennel. « Je veux savoir à quelle heure tu pars, où tu vas, avec qui et quand tu rentres. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui… Père… » Souffla le blondinet trop agacé pour s'attardait à combattre.

De toute façon, dans maximum deux semaines, il serait redevenu le père absent auquel il s'était habitué.

* * *

La journée suivait son cours. Le temps était bien doux, parfait pour un week-end de détente. Mais si cette nouvelle en réjouissait beaucoup, d'autres ne pouvaient que s'en mordre les doigts.

« Pourquoi il faut qu'on bosse par ce temps ? » Se plaignit l'androgyne, tandis qu'il trainait les pattes derrière Lust.

« Il y a des complications à régler, Envy... » Expliqua la brune fort fatiguée. « On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre. A moins que toi, ça te tente de passer le reste de tes jours en prison. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Ricana le brun d'un air sadique. « Ca pourrait être marrant. »

Sa colocataire poussa un soupir de lamentation qui s'adressait directement à celui qui l'avait ainsi puni en lui collant un boulet pareil. Elle se retourna vers cet amical poids.

« Palmier pourrait être un peu sérieux pour changer. » Fit-elle remarquer, avant de poser son regard vers le cadran d'entrée de la porte et de composer le code d'accès. « Ca ne lui ferrait pas de mal… »

« C'est monsieur palmier ! S'il te plait, ma belle ! » Relança-t-il en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Arrivés, ils purent remarquer que les autres membres de l'ordre étaient déjà là. Ils allèrent donc directement retrouver leurs sièges en silence… Enfin, presque en silence pour Enyv.

« Bon alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le brun aux reflets verts.

« Il semblerait qu'un médecin de central ait des doutes au sujet du dernier transféré. » Expliqua Sloth de sa voix trop sereine.

« C'était qui déjà ? » Chercha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, faisant cogiter ses neurones.

« C'était Blosh. » Rappela Lust, un brin fatigué.

« Ah oui ! Le jovial dépressif ! » Ricana-t-il en se remémorant la prise de cette bête. « Il a pas été opéré lui ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que le brun dévisage les occupants d'un air interrogateur.

« Il semblerait que le docteur Marcoh ait des doutes. » Informa Gretel en descendant de la table où elle était perchée. « Il a réussi à faire repousser l'opération. »

« Je vais lui couper les couilles à cet enfoiré. » Siffla Envy alors qu'un rictus nerveux lui étirait les lèvres.

Gretel se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, se demandant où leur plan avait bien pu échouer. Tout était pourtant parfait. Comme d'habitude. Alors pourquoi les évènements ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu ? Lust, qui partageait son désarroi, décida de zapper la phase de lamentations et de passer à l'action.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour arranger ça ? »

« Il me semble que c'est évident. » Grinça Hansel, ses yeux restant illuminés d'une lueur insensée.

« On le tue ? » Demanda Envy, prêt à donner son accord sans hésiter à cette proposition.

Le brun commença un tour de table pour savoir qui était pour ou contre cette idée. Si la plupart s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sloth et Roy.

« Il faut d'abords réfléchir à un plan sûr. » Répliqua le gendarme, mettant l'accent sur la sécurité. « Avant de zigouiller quelqu'un il faut s'assurer de ne pas pouvoir être poursuivi. »

« Merci Roy, mais je connais la démarche ! » Se défendit le vert, un peu vexé que son collègue le sous-estime, avant d'ajouter en souriant vicieusement. « Et au pire, tu étoufferas l'affaire. »

Le presque trentenaire se contenta de soupirer. Résonner ce taré était impossible dans ce genre de situation.

« Il faudrait tout de même demander l'autorisation à Bradley avant de faire quoi que ce soit… » Rappela la secrétaire d'une voix neutre où commençait à se faire sentir une pointe de crainte.

« On s'en fout de lui ! » Réfuta Envy, commençant à s'énerver. « Ce n'est qu'un bureaucrate. Il ne sait faire que de l'administratif. Ce n'est pas lui qui est sur le terrain, ni qui risque sa vie ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait son mot à dire dans nos décisions. »

Cette déclaration ne fut suivie d'aucunes protestations, ni d'encouragements. Si beaucoup était d'accord avec l'opinion du brun, ils savaient également qu'ils ne pouvaient se débarrasser du bureaucrate… Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de se taper le boulot administratif.

Gretel poussa un soupir d'agacement. Aussitôt, Hansel alla la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui rappeler qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de l'échec de cette mission. C'était elle qui avait été chargé de faire transférer le corps. Elle aurait pu avoir laissé des indices. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quant à lui, il avait été chargé du sale boulot. Et étant donné que c'est dans le pire qu'il était le meilleur, il savait qu'il n'avait pas loupé son coup. Bloch avait le cerveau d'un légume lorsqu'on l'avait transféré, comme on leur avait commandé. Où était l'erreur ?

« Bon. La discussion est close. » Déclara Hansel d'une voix sévère. « Je vais aller parler avec Bradley et cette histoire sera réglée avant lundi matin. »

Sur ces mots, les jumeaux disparurent sans laisser aux autres le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire. Envy les regarda faire dépité. Lorsque la porte se referma il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise. Tous le regardèrent, comprenant facilement sa réaction. Bradley n'aimait guère le brun, il donnerait surement cette mission à quelqu'un de plus méticuleux. Et visiblement, l'androgyne mourrait d'envie de régler ce problème.

* * *

« Très bien… Je passerais demain alors. »

Il raccrocha et le téléphone retomba aussitôt sur la table de nuit. D'une main experte, Ed refit sa tresse, ajusta ses vêtements. Il fixa un moment son reflet dans le miroir, se demandant si Envy le trouverait beau dans cette tenue. Réalisant cette pensée, il se mit une gifle monumentale. Il n'allait pas là-bas pour plaire, mais pour s'expliquer. Il devait arrêter tout ça. Avant d'en arriver à souffrir de nouveau… Il n'était peut-être pas fait pour l'amour.

Discrètement, il quitta la maison et retrouva de mémoire le chemin qui conduisait à l'appartement maudit, cimetière de sa déchéance. Et lorsqu'il en arriva au moment de frapper à la porte, son cœur s'arrêta. Son poignet resta en suspension à quelques centimètres du bois. Son sang arrêta son cours, cessant d'alimenter ses poumons. Il expira un dernier soupir avant que son souffle ne se coupe.

Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Il était parti sans laisser d'explications. Comment le brun allait le recevoir ? Serait-il fâché ? L'embrasserait-il ? Et comment lui devait réagir si ça arrivait ?

Son esprit errait encore en des questions insensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, laissant apparaître le visage glorieux mais froid d'Envy. Le travail à la chaine de son organisme reprit automatiquement son job, et un souffle frais quitta de nouveau ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »

Le blond sursauta en entendant sa voix. Puis, remarquant que l'androgyne faisait demi-tour, lui laissant la porte ouverte. Il le suivit, n'oubliant pas de la refermer derrière lui.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » Questionna le natté intrigué.

« J'ai senti ta présence… » Se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Après ces mots, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé. Son regard fixant un point sur le mur. Il restait silencieux, semblant bouillir de rage. En voyant ça, Ed s'imagina automatiquement que c'était son départ précipité ce matin qui mettait le garçon dans cet état.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je partais… » S'excusa le blond. « Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait de la peine. »

Les sourcils de son vis à vis se froncèrent avant que ses pupilles ne se dilatent lorsqu'il réalisa ce que le blondinet insinuait.

« T'es plus égocentrique que je le pensais. » Répliqua le brun d'un ton agacé en papillonnant des paupières. « T'es pas le centre du monde. Et j'en ai rien à foutre du fait que tu te sois barré ce matin. »

Pris de court, le natté ne put que rougir légèrement de honte à la remarque. Encore… A croire qu'il collectionnait les boulettes en ce moment. Il se laissa aller un peu dans ses pensées, faisant le point sur les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis son arrivée dans cette ville maudite. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une journée tout à fait normale…

Envy le fixa un moment. Il avait bien d'autres tourments à gérer que les problèmes moraux du garçon, mais un petit divertissement ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Sur cette pensée, il se leva et rejoignit l'autre en quelques enjambées. Son action fut accueillie par un sursaut, mais le petit ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque le brun agrippa son menton et lui releva pour l'embrasser. Il aurait aimé pouvoir réagir et repousser son ainé comme il devrait le faire. Malheureusement la façon dont il l'embrassait le tétanisait sur place, lui enlevait toute envie de fuir et le forçait à capituler, se rendre à l'ennemi. La douceur des lèvres qui contrastait avec la brutalité du baiser. Les jeux de langue qui le congelaient puis le faisaient fondre à petit feu. Ses bras forts qui le serraient contre ce corps froid dont le contact lui déclenchait des spasmes de bonheur. Oui, face à un tel contexte, il était capable d'abandonner toute fierté et de se donner sans se faire priver. Et c'est peut-être là où Envy voulait en venir, puisqu'il le poussait discrètement vers le lit victorien.

Cependant, c'est le moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir brusquement laissant rentrer la silhouette fine et à moitié d'Hansel. La tenue du jeune homme se résumait à un peignoir ouvert qui laissait apparaître un torse aussi mince que musclé et des jambes bien athlétiques. Le reste du corps n'étant évidement caché que par le fin tissu du caleçon qu'il portait.

« Situation d'urgence. » Informa-t-il d'une voix fatiguée et autoritaire. « Y a plus de boissons énergétiques chez moi. »

Sur ces mots, il passa sans s'arrêter, ni même accorder un regard au couple, et se lança directement dans la direction du frigo du vert.

« Euh… Salut ! » S'exclama Ed l'air embêté sans qu'il n'arrive à discerner si c'était le fait d'être surpris dans une telle situation ou si c'était la présence du jeune garçon devant Envy qui le gênait.

Le châtain alors accroupi devant le contenu du réfrigérateur, se releva canette en mains. Il tourna les talons et fit face au blondinet tout en avalant une gorgée du breuvage.

« Bonjour… » Répéta-t-il simplement avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table pour en siroter tranquillement le contenu.

Le natté reposa alors un regard lourd sur le brun, un regard lourd de soupçon.

« Qu'est ce qui y'a encore ! » Soupira-t-il plus que lacé.

« Tu veux pas m'expliquer la présence d'un damoiseau sexy, en sous-vêtements, dans ton appart ! » Questionna l'autre d'une voix aux tonalités agressives laissant totalement paraître l'énervement du plus jeune.

Un énième soupir quitta les lèvres tentatrices.

« T'es vraiment con toi… » Avoua Envy assez méchamment. « Hansel est mon voisin. L'immeuble est à lui. Rien de plus. »

Il fit quelques pas et alla se prendre un verre. Ce gamin était apetissant… Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être chiant !

« J'ai jamais couché avec lui. » Expliqua-t-il en avalant cul sec. « C'était pas fautes d'essayer pourtant ! Mais ça c'est jamais fait. Et maintenant qu'il y a Lin, c'est foutu. »

« Je suis… désolé… » Marmonna Ed, bien embêté, réalisant que son comportement excessif avait encore fait surface. « Tu n'avais pas à te justifier… »

Cette fois-ci c'est un grognement qui s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

« Sors d'ici. »

« Hein ! Mais… » Tenta-t-il désemparé.

« SORS D'ICI ! » S'énerva le brun en accompagnant presque le geste à la parole. « On aura une toute autre discussion la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, mais pour l'instant dégage de chez moi ! »

S'avouant vaincu, il quitta l'appartement, la queue entre les jambes.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seuls, Envy se retourna vers son collègue.

« Alors. Tu as quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente qui trahissait l'attente de la nouvelle.

Hansel sourit face à la réaction, mais choisit de ne pas trop jouer avec ses nerfs.

« Bradley a placé l'affaire sous mes heures… »

En entendant ceci, le brun se laissa tomber abattu dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait alors aucune chance d'accomplir cette mission ?

« Mais malheureusement pour monsieur le bureaucrate. » Reprit l'autre avec son air espiègle encré au visage. « J'ai choisi de placer cette tâche ce soir… Et c'est le soir où je prends ma soirée avec Lin. Qui c'est qui doit me remplacer déjà ? »

Le visage pâle s'illumina lorsqu'il comprit où le jumeau voulait en venir. Non seulement, il allait pouvoir se défouler, régler cette affaire, mais en plus il pourrait faire chier Bradley. Que demander de plus ?

« Pourquoi tu me rends ce service ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Si l'un d'entre nous doit aller en taule. Je préfère que ce soit toi. » Ricana le châtain taquin, avant d'ajouter nostalgique. « Et je dois dire… Que la dernière soirée que j'ai pu passer entièrement seul avec Lin remonte à plus d'un mois… Alors c'est peut-être un peu pour te remercier. »

* * *

Calmement installé dans son fauteuil, le docteur Marcoh méditait sur ses divers cas du moment. Tout était parfaitement en ordre, comme d'habitude. Il avait demandé au jeune Elric de passer vers 6h pour qu'il puisse facilement s'en occuper, discrètement, avant ses premières consultations de la journée. Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il allait de nouveau devoir faire pour le blondinet. Il se souvenait encore du soir où le natté avait déboulé chez lui, la nuque en sang. Il ne cessait de répéter encore et encore. « Non c'est pas vrai. Je veux pas mourir. Je veux pas mourir ! » Il en avait déjà croisé à l'hôpital, des suicidaires qui avaient changé d'avis une fois l'œuvre commise, mais jusque là, aucun ne s'était ramené devant sa porte.

Ne sachant que faire si loin de son lieu de travail, l'adulte l'avait allongé dans le canapé et avait voulu faire un bandage préventif qui le maintiendrait en vie le temps que l'ambulance arrive. Cependant, le blond avait refusé d'être transféré. Il avait même refusé qu'on fasse venir un véhicule. Sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas que son père soit au courant. Le médecin avait fini par se faire une raison, et avait cédé aux supplications du garçon. Il trouva ce qu'il avait de plus efficace pour anesthésier un jeune homme, et le recousu au beau milieu du salon. Heureusement la blessure n'était pas trop profonde, la jugulaire n'avait pas été atteinte, l'opération se passa donc plutôt bien. Il l'avait revu quelque fois par la suite. La cicatrisation s'était faite à merveille, et après quelques retouches on n'apercevait même plus la cicatrice. Oui c'était un chef-d'œuvre. Il faut dire que les opérations du genre, on n'en fait pas tous les jours. Toute fois, deux choses l'avaient particulièrement étonné dans cette histoire. D'abord, comment se faisait-il que le père n'avait jamais soupçonné l'état de son fils, n'avait même pas remarqué la blessure ? Et enfin, pourquoi Ed avait-il choisit cette forme de suicide ? D'habitude les jeunes se tranchait les veines, avalaient des médicaments, ou se tiraient une balle. C'était le seul cas qu'il ait eu, dans toute sa vie, d'une tentative de suicide par section de la jugulaire… Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question.

Cette histoire était passée. Et le natté ne semblait pas venir pour la même chose. Alors il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il était bien plus inquiet sur le cas du jeune Bloch. Ce garçon aux yeux vides avait sans aucun doutes subit un choc psychologique et physique très lourd. Il semblait avoir tant à dire à ce sujet, sans y parvenir. Il avait réussi à faire repousser l'opération qui devait, aux yeux des autres, apaiser son cerveau. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à tirer un mot pour éclairer ses pensées. Et bientôt, le patient serait de nouveau sur la liste d'opération.

Exténué, l'adulte se leva et décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il rejoignit lentement l'étage où reposait son patient. Il ne croisa pas un chat, les infirmiers de nuit étaient occupés à l'étage intensif. Personne pour lui demandait où il allait, ni pourquoi. Il ne le savait d'ailleurs pas non plus. Il devait être désespéré pour espérer encore obtenir un mot. Et pourtant il y alla. Il poussa la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Le corps n'avait évidemment pas bougé du lit. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer parfaitement le visage. Le garçon semblait dormir. Il le regarda quelques minutes attendant qu'il se réveille, mais rien. Le docteur fronça les sourcils. En temps normal, le simple claquement de la porte suffisait à réveiller le malade en sursaut. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Son regard parcouru la pièce, comme s'il recherchait un coupable. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur les sachets reliés à la perfusion… Quelque chose avait changé. Il se précipita jusqu'à l'appareil et agrippa celui de morphine. Il était vide. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le tuyau pour constater que la protection, qui ne devait s'ouvrir que lorsque le patient appuyé sur le bouton, avait disparu. Aussitôt, il attrapa son stéthoscope et le posa sur la poitrine du jeune homme. C'était trop tard. Pas un battement.

Une larme pointa à l'œil du médecin. Mais il se ressaisit, se disant qu'il valait mieux aller chercher de l'aide. Il tourna les talons pour se retrouver alors, nez à nez avec une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Quand cesserez-vous d'interférer dans nos affaires ? Monsieur Marcoh… »

* * *

Le driiing du réveil fit son travail, faisant râler le blondinet qui gigotait dans ses draps. Cependant, aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait pas de se lever pour aller en cours. Mais de se dépêcher de partir pour prendre le premier train et rejoindre l'hôpital de central pour 6h tapante. Il n'avait donc pas le temps de se battre avec son agresseur. Il sauta du lit et partit accomplir cette tâche sur le champ. Réussissant miraculeusement à ne pas réveiller son père, qui heureusement venait de passer une soirée assez arrosée avec ses collègues de bureau. Il prit toutefois la peine de laisser un mot disant qu'il était parti chez des amis et qu'il resterait manger chez eux ce midi. Chose faîte, il quitta le foyer et ne loupa pas son train. Il était donc bien à 6h tapante devant l'hôpital. Il retrouva immédiatement le chemin du bureau du docteur Marcoh. Son regard s'égara sur la marque que cachait sa montre. Il espérait vraiment que le médecin arriverait à l'arranger comme l'autre. Il posa sa main sur la cicatrice invisible masquée dans la peau de son cou. Oui. Il espérait que la suivante disparaisse aussi. Mais cette fois-ci, qu'il arriverait à l'oublier.

En quelques minutes, il était devant la porte. Il tourna la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. La surprise conquit le visage du garçon. Le médecin lui avait pourtant juré qu'il viendrait à cette heure. Ed soupira et sortit les clés que l'adulte lui avait confié il y a longtemps, pour qu'il puisse l'attendre tranquillement dans le bureau s'il avait du retard. Il déverrouilla alors la porte et rentra dans le bureau vide. Le grand fauteuil l'appela immédiatement et il alla s'y avachir. Calmement, il patienta quelques minutes. Mais le docteur n'arrivait pas. Commençant à sérieusement s'ennuyer, Ed commença à faire le tour de la pièce des yeux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la cheminée était allumée. Intrigué, il descendit de son perchoir. Une fois assez près, il reconnut l'écriture typique que l'on retrouvait dans les dossiers médicaux. Il s'accroupit et attrapa les bords d'un morceau d'une page qui n'était pas encore totalement brulée. Il n'eu que le temps de lire le nom de Blosh avant de sentir quelque chose de fin s'enfoncer dans son cou. Son corps s'écroula alors, sa vision s'éteignant immédiatement.

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next time, my beloved

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Disclamer :_ Fullmetal alchemsit appartient toujours à Hiromu Arakawa. Elle refuse toujours de me le donner pour mon anniversaire. XD Je lui dois donc tous les personnages de ma fic. Mais elle n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la manière tordue dont je les utilise...

Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Mais bon, un peu surchargée en ce moment... Je ne m'attarderais pas plus sur mes petits problèmes. Je préfère vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre que vous avez tant attendu.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Sur ce...

Bone lecture, enjoy it !

* * *

C'était… Comme si on lui avait retiré le cerveau et l'avait remplacé par une énorme masse de mousse. Pas le genre compact comme pour la mousse au chocolat. Plutôt le genre de mousse que l'on retrouve brillante et légère, flottant à la surface de l'eau d'un bon bain chaud. Traduction ? Il était sur son petit nuage. Ou si vous aimez qu'on soit direct, disons plutôt qu'il était complètement dans les vapes.

Sa tête était complètement déconnectée du reste de son corps, qu'il ne sentait d'ailleurs même plus. Il tentait quelques mouvements, mais il n'avait pas la sensation de les faire bouger. Impossible de savoir si il était dans la capacité ou non de bouger ses membres. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ouvrir simplement les paupières et vérifier de ses propres yeux, il ne voyait rien. Un bandeau masquait ses yeux, ne laissant passer qu'un infime voile de lumière qui lui permettait seulement de deviner que ses paupières étaient bien ouvert. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir dans quel état il était, où il était et comment partir. Et ces évidences avaient le don de le faire paniquer de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Il était toujours plongé encore et encore dans ses lamentations de prisonnier, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, produisant un bruit sec et acéré en heurtant le mur. Son cœur devait sans doute avoir sauter d'un étage en entendant cela. Cependant il tacha de rester calme lorsqu'il réalisa que les individus n'avaient visiblement aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, ils étaient bien trop occupés dans leur dispute.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! » S'exclama une voix forte et puissante. « Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de suivre le plan. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est juste un élément qui est venu contredire les plans et que j'ai résolu. » Répliqua une deuxième voix, plus jeune et qui sonnait étrangement familière aux oreilles du garçon.

« Tu appelés ça résoudre un problème ? Moi, tout ce que je vois c'est qu'on se retrouve avec un corps vivant sur le dos. Comment comptes-tu régler ce problème là ! »

Le dit corps vivant se sentit pris d'un mal-être lorsqu'il réalisa que l'on parlait de lui, et plus particulièrement de ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » Grogna l'autre d'une voix acerbe.

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment. » Ricana le premier. « Vu la manière dont tu règles les problèmes, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait apporter un mieux. »

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde sale bureaucrate. »

Le ton avait l'air de s'envenimer entre les deux… Si les deux s'entretuaient peut-être que ça lui laisserait une chance de s'en sortir, ou bien peut-être qu'il mourrait à petit feu ici parce que personne ne sera venu le délivrer…

« Arrêtez ce dialogue de sourd. » Rétorqua une troisième voix qui jusqu'alors ne s'était pas exprimée. « Tous les deux vous n'arriverez jamais à vous écouter. Alors il vaut mieux que l'on retourne à nos occupations principales avant que ça ne dégénère ici. »

Suite à cette réplique, le plus bruyant soupira, énervé, et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes restantes qui ne fut brisé que quelques minutes plus tard, par les pas de l'une des deux personnes qui se décidait enfin à quitter la pièce. Le prisonnier se retrouvait donc seul à seul, sans savoir qui était présent avec lui dans la pièce. L'angoisse remonta lentement le long de son échine, provoquant des frissons de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les bruits de pas de son opposant se rapprocher. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'autre occupant sur son visage.

« Tu me prends pour un abruti pour sérieusement penser pouvoir me faire croire que tu es toujours inconscient, alors que ton corps m'arrête pas de gesticuler ? »

Cette voix ! Ce ton. Cette façon de susurrer à son oreille. Ces mots. Il n'y avait aucun. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour pouvoir s'exprimer de cette manière.

« Envy ? » Murmura-t-il comme un élève timide qui aurait peur de donner une réponse erronée au professeur.

Il sentit la main du garçon remonter le long de sa joue pour venir agripper le bandeau qui couvrait son visage. Puis elle se rabaissa, lui laissant retrouver le dont de la vue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Le visage du brun lui apparut alors parfaitement. Il semblait quelque peu énervé et ennuyé, mais il restait tout de même étrangement calme.

« Ed… Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que le blondinet comprenne ce que l'autre voulait dire, et encore quelques instants pour qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je venais voir le docteur Marcoh. On avait rendez-vous. »

Intrigués, les yeux améthyste le dévisagèrent avant de demander d'une voix fouineuse.

« Et pourquoi venais-tu le voir ? »

Le natté avala sa salive, soutenant difficilement le regard de son ainé. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Envy allait prendre sa révélation.

« Je venais le voir pour mon poignet… » Répondis le garçon en évitant le regard de l'autre. « Je voulais savoir s'il pouvait travailler la cicatrice pour qu'elle se voit moins »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est pas belle celle que je t'ais fais ? » Cracha l'homme aux cheveux de jais. « Elle te convient pas ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre "si, si, bien sûr qu'elle me convient" après ce qu'il venait de dire. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus répondre négativement sous peine de voir l'autre devenir enragé. Il garda donc le silence attendant que l'autre oublie sa question.

« Bref. » Finit par sortir le plus grand en agrippant le petit. « On a autre chose à faire que de papoter de ta vie mélodramatique. »

Ed sentit son corps quitter la surface du sol avant d'atterrir sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci tourna les talons et partit, transportant le garçonnet comme un vulgaire paquet. Le dit paquet aurait d'ailleurs bien aimé se débattre mais son corps refusait toujours de bouger. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de laisser l'autre l'emmener où il en avait envie. Il traversa donc les couloirs un à un, ne reconnaissant rien. Il était sûr et certain de ne jamais être venu dans se lieu. Cependant, les pièces qu'il entrevoyait lui faisaient penser à une ancienne caserne de pompier… Ils croisèrent deux, trois personnes qui toutes eurent le même comportement. Elles dévisagèrent le fagot qu'il était, questionnèrent Envy sur l'endroit où il l'amenait, celui-ci pointait son doigt vers le haut. Puis elles hochaient la tête et continuaient leur chemin. Tout ce qu'Ed pouvait donc en conclure, c'est qu'ils allaient plus haut…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte où était marqué le mot "infirmerie", ils rentrèrent dans la pièce et le brun laissa tomber son fardeau sur l'un des lits qui s'y trouvait. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers un grand placard incrusté dans le mur et en ouvrit les portes. Ed le regarda, inquiet et angoissé, en sortir des flacons ainsi qu'une seringue.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix chancelante.

« Juste une petite piqure. » Répliqua l'autre en prélevant le liquide qu'il cherchait dans la seringue.

« Pourquoi ? » Commença à s'affoler le natté en le voyant s'approcher de lui dangereusement.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop. » Se plaignit le garçon aux yeux couleur améthyste, tandis qu'il injectait le liquide dans le cou du garçon.

L'injection se rependit dans ses veines. Il sentit sa circulation sanguine s'accélérer, ses muscles se contracter, puis se relâcher, son cœur battre fortement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent avec panique alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait mourir ou non. Quand tout à coup son corps se crispa brutalement avant de se décrisper tout aussi brusquement. Il resta un moment, les paupières closes, la respiration allaitante, les mains posées sur son cœur, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme. Alors, il monta sa main à son visage et se massa ses tempes brulantes. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit soudainement compte de la réalité. Il venait de retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Son regard troublé vient se poser sur Envy qui le fixait attentivement, la clope au bec.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué, moi aussi ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix surprise.

« Alors tu as compris que c'était moi qui m'était débarrassé du vieux Marcoh. » Sourit-il en tirant un coup sur ca cigarette. « Même s'il n'est pas encore tout à fait mort… »

« Il est vivant ! » S'exclama Ed en se redressant.

« Plus pour longtemps. Les autres sont entrains de s'occuper de lui. » Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant du lit du garçon. « Il y a quelques chose entre toi et ce vieillard pour que tu t'intéresses autant à sa vie ? »

Le natté vit le regard d'Envy se faire plus dur comme s'il se posait réellement la question. Il fit encore quelques pas et fit remonter sa main le long de la cuisse du blond, laissant son autre main descendre le long de son dos. Ed frissonna en sentant le brun poser ses pattes sur son entrejambe et ses fesses.

« Il t'a touché quelque part par là ? » Questionna toujours le plus grand, se faisant plus oppressant. « Tu l'as laissé jouer avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Se révolta le petit. « Je suis allé le voir pour des raisons tout à fait médicales. »

« Comme j'aimerais te croire, Edward… Il n'y a malheureusement qu'un moyen de le savoir. »

Ed sentit les mains remonter, le saisirent par les épaules afin de le retourner à plat ventre sur le lit. Puis, elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son pantalon et le baissèrent, en même temps que son boxer, sous de fortes protestations. Envy posa ses mains sur les fesses du blondinet et les écarta. Il resta un moment à contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » Demanda le blond, plus gêné que jamais.

« Je vérifie que tu sois bien toujours vierge. »

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! » Répliqua Ed avant de serrer les dents, étouffant un cri de douleur.

Le brun venait d'introduire un doigt en lui. Il le fit légèrement bouger pendant quelques instants. Son regard monta, se fixa sur le morceau du visage du blond. N'y voyant que du gène, il retira son doigt.

« C'est bon, je te crois, t'es vierge. » Conclut-il en se détournant d'Ed, qui se rhabilla immédiatement.

Une fois reculotté, les iris dorés du garçon partirent sonder son homologue avec appréhension. La même question trottait toujours dans sa tête, et le brun ne répondait toujours pas. Il hésita à la reposer, se disant qu'il le regretterait. Mais au point où il en était, ça ne changerait surement pas grand chose…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le visage pâle de l'homme aux cheveux de jais pivota vers lui, l'examinant de la tête au pied, avant de se blaser dans un soupir.

« Il faut croire que tu me plais. »

« Quoi ! » S'étonna le blond profondément surpris.

« Bah oui… » Avoua-t-il en se grattant la tête. « Ca me ferait sacrément chier que tu meures avant que j'ai pu te baiser. »

Un silence pesant suivi cette réplique tandis qu'Ed restait bouche bée, choqué par ce qu'Envy venait de dire, comme par la manière dont il l'avait dit.

« Et tu crois que c'est en me disant que tu me tueras quand tu auras pu me baiser, que tu y arriveras ? » Demanda le petit d'un ton presque moqueur.

Les yeux améthyste se levèrent vers le ciel tandis qu'un sourire mis pervers mis sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. En voyant ça, le natté regretta ses paroles.

« D'un point de vue scientifique, j'ai pas besoin de ton consentement pour le faire. » Ricana-t-il, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus joueur. « Cependant, je préfère qu'on fasse un marché. »

« Un marché ? Quel genre de marché. »

Le brun rejoignit le lit en quelques enjambés et grimpa dessus pour se retrouver le plus près possible du blondinet. Celui-ci, essaya de s'éloigner méfiant, mais l'autre étant plus fort et plus rapide, il se retrouva bientôt piégé dans les bras d'Envy. Son pouls s'accéléra, son corps se crispa de peur face à cette situation qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Et pourtant, lorsque les lèvres du plus grand vinrent caresser sa peau, il ne le repoussa pas. Lorsqu'elles descendirent sur les siennes, il ne le repoussa pas. Lorsque la langue douce et chaude de son homologue vint danser avec la sienne, il ne le repoussa pas. Peu à peu son corps se détendu et alla jusqu'à accepter celui qui se pressait contre lui, et il ne le repoussa pas.

Bientôt Ed se retrouva plaqué, dos au lit, face à son agresseur, contre son agresseur. Mais il n'essayait plus de s'échapper. Il profitait de cet échange et y participait même. Jusqu'à ce qu'Envy en décide autrement, et les sépara en se redressant, s'attribuant un soupir de protestation du jeune garçon.

« Je veux que tu sois à moi. » Murmura Envy d'une voix suave sous l'œil intrigué du blond. « Ton corps m'appartiendra, à moi et à moi seul, et j'aurais le droit d'en profiter quand j'en aurais envie. »

« Et qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ? » Rétorqua-t-il soupçonneux.

« Le droit de vivre tout simplement. » Répondit l'autre comme si c'était une évidence. « Tant que tu ferras ce que je te dirais, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de notre organisation. Je te protégerais. »

Le natté cligna des paupières. Réfléchissant longuement à ce qu'impliquait cette demande. La protection dont il pourrait profiter valait-elle la douleur et l'humiliation qu'il pourrait recevoir en acceptant ? Il examina le brun longuement. Il était sûr et certain qu'il ressentait une profonde attirance pour cet homme. Coucher avec lui ne lui causerait donc pas trop de remords. Mais lui obéir ? Tout dépendait de l'ordre… Cependant, s'il refusait, il mourrait surement sur le champ. Et il ne voulait pas mourir.

« J'accepte. » Décida l'ainé de la famille Elric d'une voix assurée.

En entendant la réponse, Envy acquiesça, semblant savourer sa victoire. Il se pencha sur son nouveau jouet et l'embrassa avidement, allant même jusqu'à le blesser légèrement à la lèvre pour récupérer une fine goutte de sang. Il se lécha les babines et admira le garçon en souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te dévorerais pas toute suite. » Ricana le brun en sentant l'autre se tendre d'appréhension. « Tu te donneras à moi vendredi soir. Ca te laisse un petit peu moins d'une semaine pour te préparer moralement et physiquement à passer l'acte. C'est compris ? »

« Oui… » Marmonna le garçon résigné.

« Très bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi alors. » Finit le brun.

N'attendant pas un mot de plus, Ed descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il valait mieux se dépêcher avant que son futur amant change d'avis.

« Attend ! J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. » Le rattrapa-t-il avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir.

Ses talons se retournèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux de jais, attendant avec inquiétude ce que le jeune homme voulait ajouter.

« Il est évident que tu as interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit que tu as pu découvrir à notre sujet, à qui que ce soit. » Expliqua-t-il sévèrement. « Si tu me désobéis, je devrais te tuer. »

* * *

D'un pas résigné, il se hissa péniblement jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Sa main fatiguée monta à la poigné et lui en ouvrit l'accès. Alors, un soupir quitta ses lèvres en voyant l'amas de feuille empilé sur le pupitre. Il s'assit, prit un stylo et écrit. De taches d'encre en taches d'encre, il remplissait les rapports de mots, les tableaux de chiffres et les schémas de dessins. La pile diminuait à longueur que les minutes s'écoulaient pour laisser place aux heures, quand enfin il se mit à entamer la dernière feuille. Le dur labeur accompli, il allait reposer le papier dans un soupir de jouissance, cependant le sort en voulut autrement. Son bonheur se fana lorsqu'il vit une grande femme blonde entrée avec en main un nouveau dossier.

« Ce n'est pas possible Riza ! » S'exclama Roy affolé. « Je travaille depuis déjà près de 3 heures, et tu arrives toujours à me trouver du travail ! »

« Pour ce cas, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer Monsieur… » Se défendit-elle. « Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à Envy. »

Les pupilles sombres se firent questionneuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'illuminent d'un éclat de compréhension, qui fut accueilli comme un coup de marteau par l'adulte.

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? » Soupira-t-il plaintivement, souffrant plus pour lui qu'il ne s'inquiétait de ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme. « Je le soupçonnerais presque de faire des erreurs juste pour le plaisir de me donner du travail supplémentaires… »

« Cette fois-ci j'en doutes. » Répliqua sa subordonnée calmement. « Il a été dérangé pendant sa tache. »

Surpris, Roy leva ses yeux exorbités, se demandant qui avait bien pu contrecarrer leurs plans. Semblant deviner sa question muette, Riza prit la parole.

« Le jeune Edward Elric était là. »

« Où est-il maintenant ? » S'inquiéta l'autre.

« Envy s'est occupé de son cas. »

* * *

Piégé… Il était piégé. Il s'était fait avoir… Une fois de plus.

Il venait quasiment d'arriver, et déjà il était pris au piège. Piégé dans la toile de cet homme aux cheveux de jais… Et il allait devoir faire avec, car il n'était pas près d'avoir la force de pouvoir luter contre l'organisation de cette ville, ni de pouvoir convaincre son père de partir d'ici. Malheureusement, il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de se tirer d'affaire.

L'air abattu, Ed s'allongea sur son lit. Ses pensés voguaient au travers de sa mémoire, retraçant doucereusement les souvenirs acérés. Il caressa doucement la base de son cou lorsqu'il tomba sur une réminiscence plus pointue. Ses doigts massaient délicatement la cicatrice, comme si ainsi il pouvait apaiser la douleur de ce rappel. Cependant, il savait très bien qu'il resterait à jamais cette trace qui ne pourrait jamais disparaître. Et alors qu'il venait à peine de se faire à l'idée d'être marqué à vie, Envy lui avait laissé un autre cadeau empoisonné. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tout cela ? Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit dans un sommeil qui ne fut pas de tout repos. Des images actuelles et passées tourbillonnaient en ouragan dans sa tête. Des images qu'ils voulaient oublier, des images qu'ils pensaient avoir oublié. Ils étaient tous les deux dans son cauchemar :

Envy et cet homme à qui il ressemblait tant. Et rien que cette constatation suffisait à effondrer ses derniers espoirs d'une possible vie amoureuse. Lui qui avait pris Envy pour une seconde chance, il n'entrevoyait aujourd'hui rien qui puisse le faire rêver sur cette route. Peut-être n'était-il juste pas fait pour l'amour… Peut-être que les gens comme lui n'étaient pas sensés être heureux en amour.

Le tic-tac de son réveil acheva son sommeil périlleux. Il s'étira et descendit du lit. Ses tempes le brulaient comme s'il avait un volcan en éruption dans son cerveau. Cependant, il arriva à se hisser jusqu'à la salle de bain où il put se rafraichir les esprits. Pourtant, malgré le fait que l'eau glissait le long de son corps en caresse apaisante, il n'était pas détendu. Il ignorait complètement s'il devait se réjouir d'être en vie, ou pleurer comme un bébé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Oui… Car il l'avait promis : Ce week end, il coucherait avec Envy. Lui qui avait toujours voulu que sa première fois se fasse par amour, elle arriverait par nécessité de survie. Le reflet de sa vie…

* * *

NDLA : I also show you a sweet story next time, my beloved

Reviews ?


End file.
